Split
by Pamplemoose
Summary: AU - When fame favours a hardworking cook, his relationship is pushed to the limits with the struggles of dreamers clash with success. Will their relationship manage? How will they mend the split, or will others fill the void? Yaoi
1. Prologue

_Hey there! Pample is back, with another story for you reading pleasure! I warn now, there will be angst and there will be Yaoi. If you don't like don't read. Otherwise I hope you enjoy it. :D_

_I disclaim now, I have no ownership on One Piece or anything thereof affiliated._

* * *

Prologue

"Kanpai!"

People who walked past the large, suburban home could hear the joyous celebrations inside with slight envy. They would wrap themselves up in their coats as a shelter against the autumn chill and dream about what was happening within that warm house.

The celebrating house couldn't care less about the outside would at that moment, they were too busy congratulating the home's owners.

"For Robin and Franky, on their anniversary!"

A lanky boy, with a straw hat perched on his head, led the toast for his friends. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he sat at the head of a very full round table. Glass in one hand, a chicken bone in the other, Luffy was munching away mid-toast, forgetting that leading the toast was quite an important thing to do. This didn't go down well with the redhead at on his left, who smacked him over the head sharply.

"Idiot! Don't be so disgusting!"

Shaking her head she stood, ignoring Luffy's muffled 'Sorry Nami' and clearing her throat.

"They deserve a proper toast. So…" Her finger tapped her chin as she thought of something to say, "Here's to Franky and Robin, on their second wedding anniversary. A toast to many more!"

Luffy had cheered before Nami had even finished, other glasses rising up to meet his. Eleven glasses met in the centre of the table, making clinking sounds over the toasts.

Some liquid spilled from Luffy's overzealous glass over the plate of a curly haired, long nosed man sitting three seats down on Luffy's right.

"Gah! My food, Luffy!"

The long nose of Usopp Soge was pointed straight at Luffy, a look of disgust on his face as champagne pooled on his plate. He was soothed by a petite blonde cooing at him.

"Don't worry about it Usopp, it was just your finished plate. Sanji won't mind." She patted her hand reassuringly over Usopp's, causing him to turn to her almost thankful, though a little bit uncertain.

"Do you think so Kaya? You won't let him get mad will you? 'Cause Sanji can get really scary but he'd listen to you seen as you're a woman and you know what he's like…"

Usopp trailed on in a nervous ramble, and his girlfriend Kaya Merry just kept patting and nodding reassuringly. Opposite from the nervous couple, a large blue haired man roared with laughter, his hand also being held by the dark haired amused woman sitting between himself and feisty redhead, before she let go and got up gracefully, clearing the empty dishes.

"We all know what Sanji's like with women, Bro! I always wonder, if he always gets that pissed towards men, how the hell does he act with Zoro?"

Everyone at the table chuckled, and the green haired man sitting next to Luffy paused from gulping down his drink to glare at the blue haired man. The table fell quiet expectantly, before Zoro gave a smug grin.

"You want to see how we act in private? And I thought Brooke was the voyeur."

Brooke, A tall man with a huge afro, burst out laughing and nodded in agreement, clapping Franky over the shoulder as he sat next to him. Zoro grinned and continued.

"I can make the cook smile plenty Franky, and do plenty more than that-"

His comments were silenced when a foot connected with the top of his head. Zoro's face hit the table as Sanji, smartly dressed in an impeccable black suit, sat in the vacant seat next to him and distributed deserts amongst the hungry guests.

"Stop boasting, Marimo. Unless you want me telling everyone what _you're_ like in private."

The room laughed again, and Robin moved her hand off Franky's to pick up her neglected glass.

"I will always remember Ace's last birthday party. I would never have anticipated someone as stoic as yourself to be so…expressive, Zoro-san."

Everyone roared with laughter as Zoro picked up his drink to hide his embarrassed flush, and Sanji grinned at him around his own flushed cheeks. From next to Brooke, the freckled Ace shouted indignantly.

"What the hell were you DOING at my birthday party!"

Sanji chuckled apologetically at the enraged man.

"Sorry Ace, I had a bit too much to drink and Zoro had been away all week…and your room was free…" He turned to the Dark haired woman, weeping, "I'm sorry you had to hear it Robin-chwan."

Ace flustered, at a loss for words and looking as equally as embarrassed as Zoro, and Robin took the opportunity to answer.

"Not a problem Sanji-san It was very enlightening."

"In MY ROOM?!"

Ace found his voice, and likewise Zoro found his to answer back.

"Well we don't know how sanitary Luffy's is, and besides, it's not like it's never been used that way before."

Ace overlooked the barely hidden suggestion, too distracted with the fact his friends defiled his bedroom a few months ago.

"You live upstairs! You could've just gone back there!"

"And leave a party? How impolite."

Sanji shrugged nonchalantly, desperately trying to hide his grin. Zoro was busying himself explaining to Luffy what exactly was wrong with his room, to avoid his friend's amusing tirade. Sanji was better at apologising than he anyway.

"I'm sorry Ace, we didn't know it would bother you. Besides, it was a long time ago now."

"…I'm so sleeping on the sofa tonight."

The small boy next to Ace looked up at the traumatised man, and mention meekly.

"If you'd like Ace, I can get you some sterile blankets and cleaning products from the hospital, if you wanted to clean it."

Tony Tony Chopper, the miniature brown haired boy began listing all the ways he knew to sterilize a room, which Ace listened to with surprisingly rapt attention. While Ace feverishly took notes, Luffy tried to make Zoro see there was nothing wrong with storing meat under your bed for when you're hungry, Kaya tried to soothe Ussop so he wouldn't think Zoro and Sanji had done anything in _their_ home, Brooke and Franky howled with laughter, and Sanji and Nami shook their heads, Nico Robin sat quietly and wondered if any of their anniversaries will pass calmly.

-.-.-

* * *

_Why must all my stories have a prologue? I just wanted a nice way to show all the characters interacting and having fun doing what strawhats do best, partying :P_


	2. An everyday celebration

_Chapter 1 already?! Don't I spoil you guys :P_

* * *

Chapter 1

The post dinner period always found Sanji alone in the kitchen. It was the one drawback he found of his occupation. It was great being a chef, but you were always left with the dishes afterwards.

This happened particularly when cooking for his friends and _particularly_ for Luffy, washing up was a daunting task when a boy could eat an entire cow to himself. Sanji looked at the mountain of dishes, contemplating the task and shook his head, deciding it could wait until after the party as he moved back into Franky's spacious living room.

Luffy looked so bloated he was like a balloon, but was still running around the living room with Ussop, copying Franky's outrageous dance moves. Chopper sat next to Robin, clapping merrily at Brooke who had taken up his violin and was dancing along with the blue haired man. Robin and Nami were both trying and failing to hide their amusement at, what the blonde realised, was a dance he saw performed two years previously, choreographed as a gift from groom to bride on their wedding day.

"Sanji! Came dance with us!" Luffy hollered and waved at the cook who snorted in response.

"And look like that pervert? No way."

From the corner he was sitting drinking quietly with Zoro, Ace piped up

"'Cause you're not a pervert at all are you Sanji? Not when we were in the baths and you saw Nami-"

Ace's words were interrupted as Nami smacked him over the head hard enough to bang his face into the floor, and spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"Lets not remember that, shall we?"

Zoro shuddered as he helped Ace up from the twitching lump on the floor, both clearly avoiding Nami's scrutinising gaze. Her attention was distracted by a rustle by her arm, where Robin picked up a picture of the friends on the wedding day.

"It was a great day, huh Robin?"

"Indeed, one I'll never forget."

Robin smiled at Nami, a warm, genuine smile that her friends would attribute to her now idyllic life. From his sprawled seat on the sofa, Chopper giggled.

"Remember when Franky tried to go in the church wearing his sea panties?"

"I thought Robin was going to murder him right there!" Ussop laughed, clinging onto the doctor as the both laughed. Keen to move the limelight from himself, Franky piped up

"What about Ace? Falling asleep in the middle of the service!"

"And Luffy, scaring the chef half to death with the amount he ate! He would've had the cake if Sanji hadn't fought him off!"

The roars continued, Luffy grinning sheepishly as Ace muttered indignantly

"It's not like I can help it…"

"Remember the great Ussop-san's dancing?"

Kayay groaned

"Don't remind me. I knew we should've gone for lessons, Ussop!"

From the pleadingly resigned expression on Ussop's face to the amusingly determined look on Kaya's as they discussed dancing, it was clear that in a few weeks the pair would be in said dance class to cure the long nose of his two left feet. Stammering slightly, Ussop continued the trip down memory lane, focusing on the red headed navigator who got him in this current predicament.

"What about you Nami? Poor Paulie was traumatised enough without you all over him."

Nami blushed as red as her hair. Robin looked amused.

"Is that where you went Nami-san? I thought Paulie-san was acting unusually when I saw him that day."

"Oh hush, I'd had a few drinks and so had he and he was always calling me shameless…it was too easy to distract him."

"What did you do?" Brooke asked expectantly. Nami grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I showed him how shameless I really was."

Everyone howled with laughter as Brooke cried.

"Yohohoho! The poor guy!"

"He really was, seen as I borrowed his wallet afterwards!"

Nami joined in with the laughter, tears of mirth wetting their eyes. As the laughs calmed, she gasped between breaths.

"I wasn't the only one who found some company. Remember Sanji wandered off with one of Robin's workmates? What was her name, Miss Valentine was it?"

"Indeed it was Nami-san. She was very complimentary about Cook-san when I returned to work." Humor rolled off Robin's voice in waves and Sanji felt his cheeks redden as Nami continued.

"I remember you both hanging all over each other for hours; there were love hearts flying all over the place!"

Luffy slapped his thigh in glee, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"And Zoro nearly drank the bar dry he was so mad about it, I remember he was sooo dunk he -"

Awkwardly amidst the laughter, the green haired man in question rose from his seat and stormed out the room, hiding the blush on his face. The slamming kitchen door led to silence punctuated only by a sheepish Luffy.

"Oops. I think that was a secret."

Sanji sighed, turning to look at the now closed door he'd recently passed through.

"Don't worry about it Luffy, you know the bastard's got a shitty temper. Excuse me, I've got dishes to do."

Even with the casual wave at everyone as he retreated to the kitchen, it was obvious Sanji wasn't going there just to do dishes.

--

He expected to be met with indignant arguing upon entering Robin's kitchen; hoped that he'd be pinned with frustrated kisses that would lead to something much more interesting.

He was met with near silence, save for the clinking of dishes and splashes of water.

Zoro was at the sink, arms submerged in soapy bubbles as he tackled the mountain of dishes. By the rigid frame of his shoulders, and the way several plates in the draining board had cracks running down them, the cook could tell he was struggling to suppress his emotion. Sanji smirked, trying to sound cool.

"You're gonna break all of Robin-chan's china like that, asshole."

The clattering of dishes paused, but Zoro didn't rise to the bait of the taunt. A moment passed before the washing continued.

"Oi, Zoro? You gonna ignore me for the rest of the night?"

Still no answer.

"It's a party, shithead, you can't sulk here for the rest of it."

The silence caused the blonde to frown.

"Marimo? What's the problem, the wedding was way before anything happened between-"

It was like a lightning bolt to the brain, the solution so simple he couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. His frown turned into a evil grin.

"Were you _jea-_"

"Shut the Fuck up."

It was difficult to determine the order through the growl of anger and sound of glasses shattering under strong fingers. Zoro still hadn't turned to face him, but Sanji was glad he couldn't see Zoro's face when he was in a mood like this. Tutting, the cook moved out of the back door for a much needed cigarette break.

It was midway through the first cigarette when the back door opened, and the cook felt a familiar figure sit next to him on the porch steps. A bottle clinked on the step as Zoro pulled at his rum; a comfortable silence settling between the couple. Zoro started straight ahead determinedly and Sanji turned to watch his profile.

"I wasn't jealous."

Smoke wafted into the air as Sanji snorted, making the green haired man scowl and protest.

"I wasn't!"

"Then why did you drink half the bar, moron?"

Zoro tutted indignantly, and almost pouted. Sanji couldn't help but smile at the childish expression. He took a long drink from his rum before sighing and setting it down. Still wanting an answer, Sanji pressed.

"Unless you were jealous I had managed to pick up a babe like her and you hadn't."

"She was a vile woman."

Sanji glared but ignored the comment, not wanting to distract his partner from their current train of thought. Eventually Zoro shook his head in resignation.

"I was jealous you weren't with me."

The smile on Sanji's face was genuine now as he stubbed out the remains of his cigarette.

"We didn't start getting together until long after Robin and Franky's wedding."

The green topped heard turned now, and Sanji noticed the cheeks were settled with a slight blush as he was greeted with the sharp, dark eyes that always enticed him.

"I liked you for long before that, curly brow."

Sanji's face split with his smile.

"You're such a romantic Marimo." The cook rose, giving his lover a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Though I didn't mean to make you embarrassed; I'll make it up to you later."

Zoro's blush faded as he smirked and got up to follow Sanji inside.

"That a promise cook?" Sanji laughed as he opened the door,

"It's a guarantee."

--

It was clear to everyone still celebrating inside Franky and Robin's house when the couple in the kitchen had cleared things up, it was a sign were back to normal when a muscle bound figure was slammed through the kitchen doors with a angry, exasperated bellow.

"You shitty muscled headed bastard! How can you be so clumsy with that strength you break ALL of Robin-chwans dishes!"

"Dammit cook, it was an accident! And thanks to you kicking me in here you've broken more!"

Sanji paused from his angry rage, gazing at where Zoro lay tangled up with Luffy, Ussop and Franky and shards of glass littering around them. In a flash, his livid expression changed to one of extreme penitence. He kneeled by Robin, sobbing.

"Robin-chwaan, please forgive this moss-head's idiocy for breaking you belongings. I will buy you new, more beautiful and extravagant plates to make up for it."

Zoro jumped up, roaring

"YOU were the one that kicked me here, Asshole!"

Robin smiled at Sanji's apologetic face and patted his hand as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it, Cook-san, we can manage."

"O-oi, Robin-babe shhh, if Cook-bro's offering to buy us stuff maybe we should-"

Franky's scheming to take Sanji's chivalrous money was silenced by one shrew gaze from his wife.

"Could you clean up this mess please Franky?"

To avoid the look, the blue haired man went in search of something to clear up the mess, with Zoro on his heels muttering guilty offers to help.

Sanji too left, and returned in a few minutes, when the room was cleared and back to normal, with a tray of new drinks and cocktails to celebrate with. Luffy had already forgotten about the fact his earlier dance was disrupted, and was again bounding around shaking his hips to Brooke's songs. Kaya was pulling a reluctant Ussop up to dance, and Franky was gyrating Robin in a dance that was not entirely appropriate with the youthful Chopper around.

The small doctor himself was curled up, half asleep on Nami's lap, the dancing taking its toll. And Sanji had moved around giving out drinks and was now trying to persuade Zoro and Ace to stop drinking in the corner and join the fun. There was little success.

The cook sighed and raised up, moving to give the last drink to Brooke as he motioned for a lull in the music. Giving his brightest smile Sanji drew the attention of all his friends.

"I'll start by saying, again, congratulations to Robin-chwan and Franky, and say how nice it's been for us to share this with you. I speak for the Marimo too, cause he's to moronic to every say anything."

In the corner, Zoro growled and Ace chortled, making the blonde smile winder as he raised his glass.

"So a toast to them both, and thanks for throwing such a good party too"

Cheers, sipping of drinks and Luffy was about to start dancing again when Sanji continued.

"But, but I do have something to tell you all as well," the room lapsed into silence, and Sanji was almost embarrassed as everyone waited on his words.

"Last week, some men came to the Baratie, to speak to Zeff. They were from The Daily Times; a journalist and a photographer. Apparently they're doing this big piece about the best restaurants in the country, and want to have the Baratie as one of the up and coming ones."

Sanji paused, fiddling with his glass and shuffling his feet.

"The shitty old geezer didn't want to speak to anyone, said cooking was his business not promotion. So they spoke to me and Gin, you know, the barman? We gave an interview and they took some pictures and anyway, it's going to be published in next Saturdays paper."

There was a slight pause, before Luffy exclaimed loudly.

"Wow Sanji, you're gonna be famous! Will you still cook for us? 'Cause I want some meat."

There was a dumbfounded pause before Kaya hit Luffy across the head. It was a signal for everyone else to cheer.

"That's brilliant Sanji!"

"Well Done"

"Supa!"

"Congratulations, Cook-san"

Sanji's grin widened as all his friends sent a barrage of congratulations his way. He tilted his head around when he felt a large presence behind him.

"Marimo?"

Zoro sipped his drink, wrapping his arm around his lover. As he asked rhetorically.

"You wanted it to be a surprise for me too?"

"Surely you don't mind waiting a bit to hear about my brilliance. Did I surprise you?"

Zoro finished his drink and shrugged, nuzzling the back of Sanji's neck.

"I already knew you were brilliant, crap cook. About time everyone else did."

Sanji blushed from head to toe.

-.-.-

* * *

_Aww, I love ZoSan though I've never written it before. So many stories focus on them getting together, I wanted them to already be established and happy cause its sweet when they are!_

_I hope you enjoyed it,_

_Thanks for Reading - Pample_


	3. Growing Success

_Man these chapters are difficult to write! Anyone enjoying Split, I warn you now I don't think it will be regularly updated. But thanks for reading so far, and enjoy this next part!_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Sunny apartments did not look as if they were as cheery as their name suggested. A towering structure; the building contained 8 spacious apartments, which were all for some reason numbered in the thousands. The crumbling brickwork and moss covered walls lead to the assumption it was growing too old for inhabitation but its residents knew otherwise, henceforth why it was one of the most popular blocks in the city.

Zoro didn't care about any of that. All that mattered to him it was home, and it was where he could be with Sanji.

It was long into the night before the pair made it home from Robin and Franky's party; helping a drunken Luffy drag a passed out Ace to their apartment on the first floor before they continued to their own on the third. Wordlessly, Sanji opened up the door to their home and quickly stumbled in to collapse on the sofa. Zoro closed the door quietly before sitting softly next to his partner.

"You've drunk too much, if you're falling asleep out here."

The green haired man brushed hair out of Sanji's eyes as he murmured to him, and the laying man rested his head in Zoro's lap.

"M'not, I'm just a little tired is'all. It was a fun night"

"Course." Sanji lifted his weary head to level Zoro with a glare.

"Shut up. Not all o'us can drink like you."

"Luffy tried, until he went and got Nami mad with all that mess. Robin'll never forgive him if that book's ruined."

They knew that Robin would forgive him, she's like that and everyone forgives Luffy because it's impossible not to. But her best friend is pretty loyal and Nami would give you hell if the polite woman's upset. Zoro shuddered at the thought of the irate ginger girl. Sanji shifted underneath his hand, as he moved to sit up.

"You got work tomorrow?"

Sanji groaned

"Old man'll let me get there for ten 'fore he goes shit."

Zoro nodded, shifting and helped his lover up before heading to the bedroom

"I'll wake you."

"Che, cause you always get up early, idiot Marimo."

The blond scoffed as he followed slowly, taking example from Zoro as soon as he got into their room and undressing quickly. Meticulously smart suits were neglected on the floor, in favour of flopping on the bed and curling up just his boxers. When the heavy weight of his larger partner settled next to him, he instinctively moved towards the warmth, pressing himself against the chiseled chest as Zoro's arm drew him closer.

"I can try and get up early, if you want."

"Don't worry about it Zoro. You've set the alarm for me right?"

"Hm"

Sanji smiled against the neck he was leaning against and kissed it.

"Thanks. I'll make you some breakfast before I go."

He felt Zoro shift and tilted his head, and Zoro kissed the corner of his mouth sloppily before yawning.

"Night."

Sanji smiled and cuddled back into his lover, and the couple both fell into peaceful sleep.

--

Sunlight shone through the curtain, softly illuminating the room as Zoro woke. The gentle scent of fresh pancakes wafted in from the kitchen, as well as a banging sound of pans being put away in a prefect example of domesticity. Zoro rolled over as he fought against the desire to keep sleeping, throwing the sheets over his head in a fairly successful attempt to keep in the warmth from the outdoor autumn chill.

The banging continued. The cook didn't usually make that much noise. Blearily peering at the clock, Zoro noted the early morning hour of 10:30. Sanji would've gone to work by now surely? Ears tuned to the thudding. It was a much more organic sound than metal? Wood? And what was that whine?

"Zoroooooooo let us in. I'm hunngryyyyyyy"

It clicked in place like the thought did every other day, when the insatiable brothers would hunt at his doorstep for food. The half awake man could almost hear the pout through the begging. Working on autopilot, Zoro hauled himself out of bed and shuffled to the door. He opened it and moved wordlessly back towards the kitchen, where two greedy brothers already zoomed past him and sat consuming his breakfast as if they had not eaten in days.

"Those are for _me_ you know."

Luffy grinned impossibly around his food, not at all sounding bothered.

"Sorry Zoro! But we always come here for breakfast!"

"Don't mope, there's no way you'd eat this much yourself."

The green haired man set a glass of juice next to his food, glaring at Ace and mumbled.

"You could've been more patient, I was sleeping."

"You're always sleeping, it's ten thirty! Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late at the party."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if I didn't have to haul you sleeping ass back home for you."

Ace grinned devilishly

"At least my sleeping left me awake enough to for Sanji to invite me here for breakfast before he left for work. He told me to tell you to take his suit to the cleaners, by the way."

Realizing he was beat, Zoro had no answer, so got involved with consuming as much breakfast as possible before Luffy tried to steal it all.

This morning routine had been happening ever since Sanji moved in with him. In many ways, his morning meetings with the brothers D had been occurring since he was twelve. Zoro could still remember the first time he met them.

He had not long moved from Japan; forced to uproot to the only remaining family he had after the accident that killed his parents. The Dojo that Uncle Koshiro set up became his new home, and he was thrust into a new culture and language before he had chance to blink. The grief and shock left him a withdrawn, yet Luffy was obsessed from the start when he ran into Zoro during school. Zoro's nine year old self was not happy with the exuberant shadow, but Luffy was relentless in his belief they should be friends. It took weeks of ignoring for Luffy to leave him alone, but then his cousin Kuina took him with her to a friend's house. Her friend turned out to be Ace, and turning up at their house pretty much led Luffy to assume he now wanted to be best friends. They fought that night, he gave Luffy a black eye and Luffy gave him a split lip. But they remained best friends since that day.

Then, after three years of being friends with Luffy and Ace and doing well with his new life, Kuina broke down before him, changed their whole relationship and then went and fell down the stairs and screwed everything up again.

It was just before high school, and Zoro spent the first year there ignoring everyone, too enveloped in his own grief. This led to the initial rumors that plagued him throughout his school life, though at the time it helped to get people to avoid him. Luffy roused him out of depression, with his impossible optimism when he arrived in school a year later. He brought some much needed sunlight into his world, but the damage for the other children was already done. When Luffy was around Kuina was less of an obsession, just a reason to be the best rather than a reason to live.

And then thanks to Luffy he gained new friends, Chopper after Luffy saved him from a fight when they were sixteen, Usopp who was in Luffy's class, and Nami through Luffy's childhood and Usopp's friend Kaya. These ties gave him Robin, Franky and Brooke, and of course his Sanji. His new family, people he couldn't be without.

But ever since high school began, ever since he lost Kuina, mornings have at some point been spent with Ace and Luffy. When he moved into their apartment block when he was sixteen, they started their weird breakfast routine. Now Sanji lived with him they would all sit and each what the chef had left for them. And despite his grumbling, Zoro wouldn't have it any other way.

"Zoro? Zoro!"

His younger friend's shouts broke him out of reminiscence.

"Huh, what'd you say Luffy?"

"You gonna come with us to the amusement park today? Ussop's got a day off and Brooke isn't working 'til tonight so we're gonna go on the rides!"

"I need to train. Besides, I promised some kids at the Dojo I'd help them prepare for a tournament."

Luffy visibly deflated at the news, wanting to spend some time with his best friend. Yet even he knew not to interfere with Zoro's training, it was the only thing that he would do religiously.

"Fine. When is Sanji back for dinner?"

"I dunno, he didn't say."

Ace lifted his face, cheeks full of pancake, and swallowed thickly before answering.

"He told me he should be home about eight. And Zoro, he wanted you to get some pork loin for dinner."

"Anything else he wanted, messenger?" Zoro smirked. Ace hummed in thought.

"Don't think so. You'd just forget anyways so it wouldn't matter. I've gotta go to work, I'll see you later!"

Ace cleared his plate in one bite and dashed out the house to work. No one really knew what he did, and he had enough charisma for no one to really ask. Luffy was supposed to work at Makino's, a bar belonging to a entrepreneurial family friend of Luffy's who also owned their apartments. He and Ace acted as landlords of the blocks in her stead, though all knew better than asking them for help with anything. Sanji strongly suspected Makino preferred paying Luffy not to turn up for work. Seeing the mess the kid could make, Zoro tended to agree. Luffy sat rocking in his seat, looking around for more pancakes and picking his nose.

"When are you meeting Ussop then, Luffy?"

"Mnaaaa, he said he's gonna take Kaya to the hospital at lunchtime, so he'll meet me at Shakky's then."

"Shakkys? Isn't that a bit rough for lunch?"

It was too rough, it was where Zoro liked to go when he was looking for a fight.

"We were gonna try and find Cammie, she likes the rides."

Zoro nodded in understanding as he cleared up the plates. The barmaid was unusually sweet for such a dangerous dive of a bar, but the barman come cook Hachi had an eye for her, so looked out for her pretty good.

"Well you can come with me to the market then, you'll be the one eating the pork after all. I've got a few things to do"

Luffy whooped in joy at the chance to hang out with Zoro, running downstairs to get ready and leaving Zoro to do the same. He scratched his head, yawned loudly and meandered back into the bedroom to begin another day.

--

" Table ten and twelve, Order Up!"

"We're out of Salmon!"

"Oi, Patty, careful with those Sirlon, it's meant to be Blue!"

"Hey, Waiter! We said Order Up!"

Teeth ground around an unlit cigarette as Sanji entered the bustling kitchen. It was at the height of the brunch service, and he was in no mood for names.

"I'm not a fucking waiter shitheads! And I'm going as quick as I can!"

From his station in the centre of the kitchen, restaurant owner Zeff snorted at the tall blond.

"With three waiters off with the flu and two handing in their notice this morning, yes, you _are_ a waiter until you remember to turn up to work on time and not hungover, shitty eggplant. And take that cigarette out your mouth before it annoys the customers."

Sanji added the plates to his overladen hands indignantly, swore at the head chef and strode back out the kitchen with astounding poise for one carrying so many expensive dishes.

"Fine! But I'm going in the kitchen for the dinner service Old Man, try and stop me!"

Sanji cursed every name under the sun for his current predicament, but mainly Zoro, Ace and Franky for plying him with so much booze at the party last night. He'd make the Marimo pay when he got home.

The din of the kitchen was silenced by the heavy swinging doors and the gentle background music. Putting on his best polite waiter's face, Sanji grinned at the head Barman Gin as he passed on his way to the tables to finish up service. Gin smiled right back, drying glasses from the non alcoholic drinks he had been making.

"This seems to be the last tables, Sanji-san."

His gravely voice muttered above the jazz, and Sanji nodded.

"Just make sure the others are getting their bills so we can clear them out. Go tell the kitchen we're done for today."

The dark haired man nodded and headed back towards the door that was still swaying slightly from the waiter's exit.

"You read the paper's yet?" Gin anxious tone about their review was well veiled, but Sanji still nervously chewed his cigarette.

"No. I'm trying to avoid it. No-one brought it up?"

The dark haired head shook as it moved back towards the kitchen, so Sanji ignored his own pounding head and thoughts about the article, and instead bowed graciously to the ladies on table twelve and thanked God it was almost time for a break. He needed to light this cigarette.

Though he longed for the break and constantly moaned about the long hours, this life was one Sanji had lived for years, and couldn't see how it could get any better. The Baratie was opened by Zeff when Sanji was twelve, after six years of living hand to mouth in the States, helping Zeff earn eough to own his slice of the American dream. Childhood before this was spent watching his father bust his gut in shitty kitchen after shitty kitchen, earning enough to start up his own. There were times he wished he was back in France with his mother, but one look at Zeff's exultant face after talking about a happy customer made it all worth while. When they finally bought it and moved in, the Baratie became everything they strived for.

He had been living in and around the restaurant for most of his life. He watched it struggle and grow in the early years and helped promote it to customers, he helped in the kitchens and and bled for it by working too hard before he should legally be doing any work. This resulted in him becoming a fully fledged member of staff at 17, and now the Sous-Chef just three years later. Though there was still school and friends and women that all passed in that time, growing up all Sanji longed for more than anything else was the ingredient in his hand and warmth of a heating stove.

Though then he met Luffy, and things kinda got muddled. He met him through his neighbor Ussop, who went to the same school as the boy, when he learnt Luffy and is glorious Nami-swan had been friends for years they grew even closer. Of course it was this that led him to Zoro, though neither could really understand exactly how that happened.

Not that he cared how; all Sanji knew is that this was his life, and he loved it.

As the last of the brunch shift's guests were ushered out, Sanji briskly walked out towards the fire exit of the restaurant; pulling out his lighter and setting aflame the now chewed cigarette, filling his lungs with much needed nicotine.

"Um, excuse me; are you the owner of the restaurant?"

Looking up from the puddle he was staring into, Sanji almost faltered at the perfectly tousled hair, smart clothes and sharp heels of the woman before him. Ruby red lips curved into a smile as she continued.

"Or maybe you are one of the chefs; I was hoping you could help me."

Sanji's sanity took leave for a second at one glimpse of the woman's hips.

"Melloriine!!! I would do whatever it takes to help you, beauty!"

The woman smiled sweetly.

"So what is it you do here?"

"I am Sanji, sous chef of the Baratie."

"Nice to meet you Sanji, my name is Paula, I work for a production company. We read your review in the paper?"

The tone was sweet, but business and no nonsense. Sanji exhaled his cigarette smoke and retorted dryly.

"Well at least one of us has."

"You mean you haven't yet? The paper's been out all morning."

Sanji waved off the surprised expression, smiling softly.

"I'm saving it for later. So what is the production company about?"

"We make a cookery show, Morning Menu? You may have heard of it?"

He had heard of it, it was part of Sanji's Sunday morning ritual to sit and watch it while Zoro was up training. The show, as well as showing some of the most famous chefs around cooking, showcased some up and coming cooking talent. He had always dreamed of being on the show. Paula continued.

"We were hoping to try some of the cuisine we've heard so much about and see if we can get someone from the Baratie on the show. Would you be able to ask the head chef to make me a meal?"

His cigarette arched across the alley as he flicked the butt away, and he smiled at Paula oozing confidence.

"The head chef wouldn't be interested in being on television miss, but if you came back for the lunch menu I will serve you the greatest meal you ever tasted. Just go to the bar and speak to Gin; he'll help you out."

Paula's lips widened into a larger smile and she nodded. With a kiss and a wave, Sanji sauntered inside to prepare for his next big break.

--

It was dark when Sanji trudged back up the stairs to his apartment. The restaurant was busier than it had been in weeks that day; no doubt thanks to the review, but it left the blond drained from having to work so hard.

The familiar jangle of his keys clicking the lock was like music to his ears, and he eased the door open the place he had dreamt of all morning.

"Oi, Marimo? Where are you bastard, I need to kick your ass."

Sanji called out to the open plan living area. He headed towards the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom on the right, but a familiar mass of green hair caught his eye. Zoro was lying flat out on the mats in the training area, still dressed for training and sticky with sweat, but was so deep in sleep he was dead to the world. On the coffee table by the couch Sanji could see a paper, fresh and unopened, along with a new pack of cigarettes and a cup of coffee, now long cold.

Sanji snorted affectionately at his sleeping partner as he went to the kitchen and warmed up his coffee on the stove. Walking past the table, he picked up the paper and the cigarettes and leaned against the wall on the mats. Lighting the new cigarette, Sanji used his foot to nudge the sleeping man next to him awake.

"Huh, wa?"

"Shouldn't be sleeping here, shitty Marimo. Did you train too hard again?"

Zoro sat up, joints popping as he stretched towards the sky.

"No. Just got tired after reps; the mats are comfy."

Sanji moved his mug so Zoro could sit next to him, which he did; reading over Sanji's shoulder at the now open paper on his lap.

"You read it yet?"

"No, but plenty had. We were busier than we had been for months."

Zoro lips brushed against Sanji's neck as they sat there, the green haired man waiting for the cook to search for the article. A deep exhale of smoke punctuated it.

"Here it is."

"Hn, that's a good picture. You let them in the kitchen."

"Briefly. They wanted to see what we it was like."

"…They like Gin's drinks."

"Everyone likes Gin's drinks"

"Che"

Sanji smirked, shrugging the shoulder which on which Zoro's head rested.

"Well, everyone except you, shitty green hair."

Zoro glowered at the thought of the brooding barman, and his closeness to the blond. He didn't like it one bit. Sanji chuckled.

"Oh, here we are…"

"…They mention you and Zeff?"

"Yea, history, father and son establishment, I don't remember telling them about France…"

"They say the food's good…"

Sanji's eyes trailed after Zoro's, finished the article slowly as he poured over each word. Zoro, slightly less interested so long as his partner was happy, resorted back to watching the cook read. Minutes later, Sanji closed the paper and took a deep sip of Coffee.

"Well they were good right? They make the restaurant pretty good."

"Hm…."

"They say the food's great."

"Yea…"

"They said lots of good things about you."

"…"

Zoro's brow furrowed, perpetually confused at his partner's behavior. He sat up and peered at Sanji's face.

"Oi, Cook. Everything okay?"

Sanji stood quickly, brushing down his slacks and putting the paper and cup away. Still bemused, Zoro stood by the coffee table watching him.

"Sanji?"

"Shut the hell up Zoro, I'm in a good mood. Just come to bed and fuck me already."

Gobsmacked at the unusual forwardness, all Zoro could do was grin wolfishly and follow.

-.-.-

* * *

_I really want to highlight what life is like in their lives normally. It's difficult though, and even writing so much I'm nowhere near capturing it._

_But I do enjoy this chapter strangley, despite nothing happening for 4000 words. Please review, and tell me what you think it really helps!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


	4. A Step towards a dream

_Well it seems like noone is reading this fic, but to those of you who are thanks for giving it a go! Things are now going start happening in the fic, rather than just kinda rambling set up of Zoro and Sanji's relationship. There is still alot of nothing happening in this chapter too but I hope you enjoy it anyway_

_I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Amywilleat-you, simply because she reviewed last and spurred me on to finishing the chapter thats been hanging around on my laptop two thirds complete for weeks._

_Please review, constructive criticism welcome also, it'd really help._

_I'm gonna warn that this chapter starts with Yaoi. There is little to no reason for it, just another glimpse into Zoro and Sanji's relationship because relationships do involve sex. If you don't like it, just skip the first paragraph. If you aren't bothered by it, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

"…stop fucking _teasing_…"

Zoro's growl was breathless, muttered out through pants and kisses and layers of lust. He lay naked and aroused; half sprawled out on the bed and half leaning up to taste the skin of his lover. Sanji, enjoying the control he held, pulled away as Zoro's mouth moved towards his and gently moved the fingers he currently buried inside Zoro's tight hole. The green haired man groaned into Sanji's shoulder, trying to grind down on to the intrusion to gain more friction. More fingers ghosted around hard cock, pale, long fingers teasing, trailing along and occasionally pulling gently, and always leaving a trail of longing in its wake along the throbbing hardness. Zoro bit down on the cook's shoulder and bucked into the touch, fruitlessly trying to further Sanji's ministrations.

The cook was often like this, when in the right mood. He always preferred to be on the giving end of the relationship, which Zoro didn't mind one bit, but when Sanji felt like teasing with him like this it could drive him up the wall. And at this very moment in time, it took everything the swordsman had not to push Sanji down and ride him until he was raw. Because Sanji enjoyed; he liked the way he could make the stoic man unravel, and the cook was in such a good mood with the restaurant and everything he was more than obliging to play along.

The fingers hooked inside him, resting near, so near those muscles that ached to be touched. Zoro shifted, squirming to move the fingers closer to his prostate, but Sanji didn't move them. Instead he kissed Zoro, who seared up into the kiss and plundered the warm mouth with his tounge.

"Enough Sanji, I'm ready."

He murmured around Sanji's lips. The cook moved down Zoro's neck, biting and kissing. His mouth met the three earrings in Zoro's ear and hot breath fogged them, tounge lapping them lazily. Voice deep and throaty, Sanji muttered into the ear as he slowly dragged the hooked fingers down and against that spot he knew Zoro loved.

"Haa…is this not enough for you Marimo?"

Zoro shuddered, voice lost in pleasure, but Sanji felt the head he rested by shake. He tugged on the golden drops.

"What is it you want Zoro?"

Fingers pressed again into the muscles and Zoro could only manage two choked words.

"Sanji…please…"

Sanji felt those words heave in his groin, his dark flesh throbbing at the plea. Like a flash, he eased his fingers from the warmth and he placed them on his slicked cock, used his knees to knock Zoro's legs further apart, moved nearer to the tight ring of muscles and pushed in.

There were no more words involved, just Zoro's legs wrapping around Sanji's body, the blonds' arms dragging him upright; and both sat and rocked into eachother in a knot of limbs and sweat and sex. The heavy sounds of flesh slapping on flesh echoed around the bedroom as Sanji pulled Zoro down as he thrust up, both meeting each other's movements. Kissing moved to sloppy, open mouthed exchanges as both were wrapped up in the passion.

Zoro choked as Sanji angled deep into his prostrate, his body clamping down with the pleasure and he felt Sanji bury himself deeper and harder into his tightness. He could tell the blond was building, and moved the cook's hand towards his own neglected arousal. With no warning Sanji gripped the already weeping flesh tightly, like he knew the swordsman loved, squeezed and pumped.

Zoro bit his lip, pushing up into the hand before moving back down to meet the cook's movements. He felt the coiling in his gut spiral and with a bitten off cry, his seed was spilling over his partner's hand. Sanji heard the cry but his world went white as he felt every muscle in Zoro's body tense during his climax. Seconds later, he was too was pulsing his seed into Zoro's body.

They paused, breathing heavily as both tried to recover. Slowly, Sanji eased out of his partner's body as Zoro flopped back onto the bed. Sanji curled up next to his partner, smirking against the kiss he administered. Zoro smiled right back.

"You even manage to piss me off during a fuck, shit-tease."

Sanji chuckled as he lit a post coital cigarette.

"You love it Marimo, I can tell."

Zoro snorted in a non committal way, looking away indignantly. It only served to make Sanji chuckle further, the stubbornness was one of the things he loved about the green haired man. And how good he was in bed, of course.

--

"Did I tell you what happened yesterday at the restaurant?"

Sanji was sat up in beg, reading yesterday's paper again as he had his morning coffee. Zoro was still curled up next to him, only now being fully roused as Sanji spoke. His brain was far from being able to answer normally.

"Nnghuh?"

"At the Baratie, yesterday, did I tell you what happened?"

"No, you were a bit too preoccupied to tell me much last night."

Zoro smirked; placing a gentle kiss on the cook's hip as he dragged himself up and in the world of the living. Sanji gave an amused scowl at batted his head, trying to stay on track of the conversation.

"While I was on my break, this vision of loveliness came to talk to me."

"You cheating on me cook?" Zoro jested; he was too used to Sanji's adoration of women to be threatened by them.

"Tsk, stupid Marimo. Her name was Paula; she said she worked for Morning Menu."

"That show you like?"

"The show I'm going to get up and watch in about 15 minutes, yes. She asked if I wanted to guest a spot in it."

Zoro looked disbelieving.

"You're gonna be on TV?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. She and some man came to talk to Zeff and had some dinner; they said they're gonna mention the restaurant as one of their favourites in town and they'd be in touch in a few days about going on the show. But still, it's kinda exciting."

Sanji grinned, looking every ounce like a child in a sweet shop, and Zoro grunted in agreement.

"I mean, if I do go on the spot then that's one step closer to being on shows regularly, that's the best way to be well known, and maybe I can get my own restaurant and maybe my own cookery books and even a show. And it'll let give me so much more chance of winning that Blue!"

As much as he tried to be the supportive boyfriend, Zoro felt a stab of something in his gut. Winning an All Blue, the most prestigious award in the culinary world, had always been Sanji's dream. He learnt about that early on, after a long night of drinking and listening about a man with one leg and being too lost for too long with no food. Knowing his lover was moving towards his goal, when his own was still so far away…

"Zoro, are you even listening to me? I asked how was your training yesterday?"

"It was okay. The damn kids kept distracting me again."

Sanji snorted fondly as he got out of bed. Zoro trained regularly at the local rec centre, and was constantly hounded by the young children who also practiced there. But he knew that no matter how much the green haired man complained about them, he was quite fond of his, well, almost students.

"Are they ready for the tournament yet?"

"I reckon they'll do okay. Kappa needs to work on his form if he's going to get anywhere."

"And your training? When's your next contest?"

Zoro sighed, shaking his head as he got up to start his morning calisthenics.

"I don't know. The pro's haven't long finished but the amateur league doesn't start for another two months."

"You gonna fight in the meantime?" Sanji stretched his legs on the sofa as he eyed Zoro stretching his on the mats, admiring the muscles tightening in the morning light.

"Johnny's looking into some leads, but I need to avoid any of the major pro players for a while, after what happened with Ohm."

Sanji frowned. One thing he and Zoro had in common was the pursuit of their dreams. Ever since Sanji had first met Zoro he heard about his goal to be the greatest swordsman in the world, and as their relationship progressed he was taught of a girl named Kuina, the promise they shared late one spring night and the tear stained white sword Zoro kept close.

Zoro had been chasing his dream since before Sanji knew him, how his life was driven by the need to win. Zoro spent each day training, earning money in fights, barely enough to scrape by, just to take a step forward.

The steps had halted. Sanji knew the only way to reach his goal was to beat the current greatest, and to fight him Zoro needed to be in the Professional leagues. Yet they wouldn't go near him; claiming he's too dangerous to be a professional fighter after what had happened in the ametuer leauges. The undergound fights made things even worse, and Ohm was a perfect example; Sanji saw the effects of his underhanded tactics when Zoro came home with his shoulder torn and his leg weeping where Ohm had used his dog in battle. Yet the grief they had from referees for the damage to Ohm made Sanji realize Zoro was definitely the better off, he tended to get a bit overzealous.

Not knowing what to say in the face of such frustration when his dream was taking a step forward, Sanji turned to his show, the future of his dream right in front of him and answered optimistically.

"I'm sure you'll get something soon. Just keep training."

Zoro scowled at the crash mat and continued his reps.

- -

Three weeks had passed since Paula first came to the Baratie, and a week since Sanji went on the show.

He made a quick Bouillabaisse; perfect for the summer months with a good fish season at the moment. The producers and Paula – the Baratie's new biggest fan – said he was a big hit.

Zoro said the TV added ten pounds, but he'd seen Zoro watch the recording back with a slight something resembling pride in his gaze, so he didn't get too pissed about it.

And Sanji loved every second of it. He loved the screen, he loved the fame and he loved how more and more people at the Baratie were there because of that spot. Yet the popularity was coming at a price. The chef was forced to pull extra shifts as the restaurant got busier; and thanks to Gin's growing popularity with his drinks menu they were sometimes throwing out stragglers at midnight, long after service had ended. On more than one occasion Sanji was so tired after clearing up he ended up sleeping in his old room above his father's establishment.

So after another busy night leading to crashing at the Old Man's, and finally being allowed a day off, he trudged up the stairs to his apartment ignoring the cheery breakfast greeting from Luffy as he passed their door.

The last thing he expected was to see Zoro sitting in the kitchen, chewing away on some slightly crispy bacon with what suspiciously looked like Sanji's _favourite frying pan_ soaking the burnt parts off in the sink. Clearly Zoro didn't expect to see his partner either; his gulp was audible from across the apartment.

"Didn't expect you back 'til tonight." Sanji shrugged. If the Marimo was going to be blasé then so was he.

"Shitty Old Geezer sent me home, said I need a day off. You made bacon?"

"Don't be surprised, cook, I did feed myself long before you came along."

As Sanji dragged himself over to the sofa he pinched a piece of bacon from the almost finished plate, carelessly swatting a hand to dismiss his partner's protests. It was gone when as he leaned against the back of the chair.

"Not bad...bit overcooked but I guess some people prefer it that way. Good job Marimo. Don't think I won't kill you for ruining my pan though."

"Tsk, just try it shit cook," Zoro smirked "you can barely stand."

"My feet hurt asshole, so would yours if you knew what busting your ass to earn a living was like."

Sanji bit out, and instantly regretted it when he saw the angry guilty look on the unemployed man's face.

"Forget it. I didn't mean it like that. M'just tired that's all."

Zoro looked away, sliding his empty dish in the sink. The next thing he knew, a large, calloused hand pushed the blond backwards so he toppled over onto the couch.

"Just lay your ass down cook."

He was so tired and confused he didn't even have time to think before the swordsman dropped down next to him, flicking the TV onto some old film he had no interest in.

"If you're gonna be sleeping all day at least I can spend time with you without bitching at me."

The heavy hand rested on Sanji's thigh comfortingly, and for the first time in days he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Zoro's gaze alternated between the TV and the blonde, wondering how long until Sanji would notice his pan was not salvageable.

-

Sanji woke hours later, when his tired and aching feet were being given a massage; it was so good it made him want to weep with joy. The best thing about having a boyfriend who fought was he knew how to look after one's body. He was about to thank him when Zoro blurted out awkwardly.

"Gin called. He said he needed to speak to you, and he'd be here in an hour."

"Mmmm, how long ago was that?"

"About an hour ago."

With that, the doorbell buzzed sharply, making Sanji bolt upright with an alarmed "Shit!" Glancing despairingly at his disheveled appearance he tried to flatter his hair as Zoro chuckled on his way to the door.

Gin stood nervously in the doorframe, eyeing the swordsman with apprehension. After all, last time the pair met outside the Baratie he was watching a particularly bloody fight, Zoro left his opponent in tatters and himself with a bloodthirsty appearance that haunted Gin for weeks. Zoro only glared. Gin was young, tall and slight, with dark hair and even darker, intense eyes, but he had this mysterious aura that exuded attractiveness. The fact that he made great drinks didn't distract him from the fact he thought Sanji talked about him a bit _too_ much.

"Gin, is that you? Come in!"

Sanji waved the barman into the apartment and he stumbled past the green haired man quickly.

"Sanji? You look so strange."

"Nice to see you too." He clucked, hastily flattening his crumpled sweats. He could see Zoro chuckle at him silently as Gin backpedalled.

"No, I mean you look fine…um, great…uh..I'm just not used to seeing you out of a suit."

Zoro tried to ignore the slight blush on Gin's face, but found it increasingly hard to do so without wanting to pummel the blush right out of him. Sanji, not wanting to further the green haired man's temper, ignored the comment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm oh yea! I just got a call from Paula, she wants to take us out. There's this big party for the station and she wants us to meet some people there about having a show!"

"No shit, really?"

"Yea! And it's in the Maxim Arc as well!"

"Fuck!" Sanji whistled. The Maxim Arc, owned by a pretentious egocentric bastard called Ener, was one of the highest class VIP venues in the city. It threw the best parties with the best people. "When is it?"

"Tonight! She told us to turn up about ten."

"Great, that gives me just enough time to find the Marimo something to wear."

Zoro's head perked up at the mention.

"You want me to go?"

"Of course." Sanji smiled as he stood and stretched. "I need someone to hold my drink as I schmooze, after all."

Gin chuckled quietly, not wanting to risk igniting a fight between the volatile pair, but when Sanji heard he moved to where Zoro sat and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"If this is the night I'm gonna get signed on to do a TV show, I want you there to celebrate with, baka." Sanji muttered softly into his partner's ear. Zoro shrugged the cook off, smiling and hiding his blush.

"Whatever, ero cook."

Sanji laughed out loud. The day may have started badly, with the extreme tiredness, but now with a huge deal just one night away, his feet fresh after the greatest massage ever and managing to make the swordsman blush, things were definitely looking up.

--

"Oi, Marimo, stop fussing and get over here."

Sanji sighed exasperatedly and paused outside the club. With one hand on hip and tossing his head to rearrange his fringe, he looked every ounce the rakish put upon boyfriend. If Zoro wasn't so busy trying to rip his tie off, he probably would've died from blood loss at the sight.

"Fucking hate ties."

He tugged harder, choking himself as his desperate attempts to remove the offending cloth only tightened it. When soft and slightly calloused hands encompassed his, the desperate attempts to free his neck paused.

"You're ruining it, idiot. Can't you wear it just for one night?" Zoro huffed at Sanji's gripe, letting his hands fall aside.

"I feel like an jackass in a suit. Don't see why I had to wear one anyway."

"Because I can hardly make a good impression to people who want to put me on _TV_ if my boyfriend is looking like an ape." Sanji countered, fixing the thin black tie and flattening the dark grey suit jacket. Zoro was scowling at the club and his petulant expression made the cook torn between hugging him and kicking him in the head.

He settled with kicking him in the shins.

"Ow! Fucking cook, what was that for?"

"That was for looking like you wanted to smash the bar up without setting foot inside. And be grateful, 'cause if you didn't look so mind numbingly hot in the suit it would've hit your thick skull. Now hurry up, Gin is waiting."

"Wai, what? You like me in the suit? Really?"

"Come on, Marimo."

"…You wanna teach me how to do that tie thing?"

Sanji groaned as he walked into Maxim Arc, praying that Zoro would forget he ever said that. No matter how hot he looked in the suit, it was not worth the hassle of teaching the swordsman how to correctly put on a tie.

--

There was only one way to describe Maxim Arc.

Golden.

It was difficult to tell if it was excessive or pure brilliance; or just the perfect juxtaposition between hideousness and brilliance that made everything _work_. Black and Gold, everywhere, every wall, light and surface glinted in the dim light, and the only thing overshadowing the brilliance of the décor was the club's clientele.

Sanji didn't know where to look, between the actors, pop stars and models all oozing that special charisma that made them the ones everyone wanted to be.

He spotted Gin, leaning against the bar trying everything he can to look completely comfortable. It wasn't working, but luckily Paula was there with him, all smiles and kisses and diffusing any possible uncomfortable situation with her incomprehensible knowledge of everyone in the room. When she followed Gin's smile towards Sanji and Zoro, she glided over in her long dress, hugging the blond and placing a dry kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Sanji! You're here, you're here, I thought you weren't going to show!"

Sanji shouted over the noise as she tugged him towards Gin and the bar, Zoro following obediently.

"Sorry Paula, we were having some issues with ties. Oh, this is Zoro."

Zoro bristled like a cat when Paula hugged him, and froze when she kissed him, making Gin snort into his beer. When she retreated back to her drink and cigarette he choked on the retreating smell of perfume, knocking back a glass of rum as Sanji handed him his second.

"Know that you're both here, you can come and meet Bon. Bon Clay Management are the best in the business. He's been _dying _to meet you. Ah, here he is-Bon, Bon!"

They didn't know whether to be disgusted or just plain horrified. The man, and it clearly was a _man_, twirled over to them, wearing what Sanji was sure was a ballerina outfit. His face was coated with makeup, bright red rouge colouring his already pinked cheeks, thanks to the excess of wine he had been drinking.

"Paula chwaaan! Darling it is super to see you, looking so Magnifique! Makes me want to gobble you right up!"

"Bon, dear, how are you? Sanji, Gin, I'd like you to meet Bon Clay. He wants to represent you."

Sanji choked on the cigarette he was smoking and the beer in Gin's mouth found itself over Zoro's front. This made the green haired man start but the strange man dove in between him and Gin, making a beeline straight to the cook.

"_THIS_ is Sanji? He's even more fabulous in the flesh than you told me! I will make you a star, Sanji just you wait. And Gin? Oh la la such mystique! Such depth! You two will be brilliant!"

The loud baselines did little to hide the cook's bewildered shock at being manhandled by the outrageous Okama, and it was only the sight of Zoro almost cracking his glass at being ignored and pushed aside that brought ihm back to the real world. He entwined his hand with his partner's and squeezed as he answered the manager.

"Really? Paula said you're interested in managing us?"

"Interested? I'm already managing you, sweetie! My okama way has been busy talking to moguls and producers and...oh!"

He turned then, though it far more resembled half a pirouette than a turn, and pointed towards a serious looking man in a fur coat with a cigar.

"See over there? That's Sir Crocodile, owner of the Baroque Corporation."

Gin managed to answer, the only one of the pair managing to keep up with the conversation without their brain leaking.

"Baroque Corp? Don't they own like half the TV channels?"

Bon waved a hand airily, swinging an arm around the barman.

"Only twenty or so, and only two or three of the main channels. Either way, one of them is the cooking channel and there's an hourly slot on a Thursday evening just waiting just for you two."

Even the music seemed to stop at the dramatic pause, and the world shrank between Sanji and Gin looking lost, Zoro looking bewildered, Paula looking happy and Bon looking smug. Blonde hair shook as the response was stammered.

"No way"

Bon's smile grew wider.

"Oui. Filming starts next week, first broadcast in 3."

Slowly, ever so slowly a smile crept across Sanji's face, until he's grinning like a Cheshire cat. Gin falls against the bar, legs failing him, and instantly orders a bottle of champagne. The cook's gleeful laughter rang out like bells, and he embraced Zoro in celebration. Bon gawked as Sanji pushed Zoro into a bruising, ecstatic kiss, and he turned to Paula in confusion.

"Does he always kiss strangers?"

She laughed loudly, breaking the couple from their moment. Zoro was smirking and Sanji snickered as he introduced him.

"No, Bon, this is my boyfriend Zoro. I guess we were too wrapped up to introduce him earlier."

"How could you forget someone like this?! Zoro! It's fabulous to meet you. Can we make a show for this one Paula? Looks like that would kill for ratings! What is it you do Zoro chwan?"

Zoro scowled and blushed, taking a long pull from his drink, and Sanji took the opportunity to nudge him playfully.

"Marimo here does nothing, besides sleep and stink up the apartment with sweat."

Zoro scowled

"Hey-"

"No job? I suppose with such a fabulous boyfriend he doesn't need to worry about anything else." Bon laughed.

"Hm, well even if he is a usless layabout, he's good enough for me. Hey Bon, I think Crocodile might be looking for you, better go over there."

"Wha? Oh, can't leave him waiting, lest he ruin our deal! Look, lets meet up tomorrow you pair, here are my business cards, come to the office when you've finished work and I should have everything set up then. Bye bye, my beauties!"

And with that, Bon had dashed off, trying to kiss Crocodile and being pushed away relentlessly. All that was left were one quietly furious and two very confused men, holding pink business cards shaped like swans, trying to get everything that just happened to sink in. Before she left them to their celebrations, Paula cleared her throats and smiled.

"He may be a bit, ambiguous, but he's the best manager in the country. He'll make you the best boys, just wait and see."

-.-.-

* * *

_So its all happening! Sanji's gonna be a famous chef and all is gonna be good, right. Right?_

_Next chapter - life now Sanji is famous. Zoro struggles with the change in his partner, and what will happen at the All Blue awards?_

_Thanks for reading! - Pamplemoose_


	5. The problems caused by busy schedules

_Hello all! Let me start by apologising to any who've been waiting for ages since the last chapter, this one's been a toughie to write. I don't think chapter 5 will be though so that shouldn't take as long..._

* * *

Chapter 4

The confident rap on the door was almost ignored by Ace, so distracted he was by Franky's exuberant dancing. The blue haired man had run into him on his way home from work, and somehow he and Brooke ended up coming back to his for some beers. Some had rapidly escalated into many – now they were only a few more away from a full blown party. Shouting over the din of Brooke's laughter, he called out.

"Door's open, come on in!"

When the door creaked open, of all the people he anticipated to be calling on him the freckled man did not expect it to be his green haired neighbour, particularly not looking quite so bemused.

"Zoro? What's up? Didn't you have a tournament today?"

Zoro snorted absently as he loitered in the doorway, nodding to Franky and Brooke in greeting.

"Hey Ace, have you seen Sanji?"

"No, not since he left for work this morning. Wasn't he with you at the...wait, Zoro, are you _bleeding_?"

Alarmed, the men moved towards the swordsman at the sight of fresh blood dripping consistently from Zoro's lower arm, through fingers where he held it in a tight grip. They gently pulled him into Ace's apartment, Brooke taking advantage of Zoro's distraction to push him to sit in an empty chair. Franky went in search of bandages as Ace kneeled level with the fighter to inspect the damage. A heavy sigh fell from tired lips as Zoro moved his hand away from the wound.

"He was supposed to be, but I couldn't find him. Thought maybe he'd been home after work." Ace shook his head, taking the first aid kit from Franky's hands.

"Well I haven't seen him since breakfast. How the hell did this happen?"

"My final match at the tournament, I just got back now." Zoro hissed as Ace began to clean the wound with antiseptic "Watch it, will you!"

Franky interrupted by handing Zoro a bottle of beer, which was greedily consumed to distract from Ace's prodding.

"Did you not get it cleaned up there?"

"Well normally the damn cook would fix it for me but he was a no show. It's the third time in a row he's missed my fight." Franky nodded in understanding and patted the disgruntled Zoro on the shoulder.

"That's unlike him. And injuries so early on in the competition year, that's pretty unlike you Bro."

"Che, it was a lucky shot. And he paid for it shortly after. And it's been getting more and more like the cook to be like this, ever since that show started."

Ace tied off the bandage he was wrapping, picking up his own beer.

"I imagine he's got a lot to do, with filming and promo and the Baratie on top of it all."

Zoro continued to sigh and shook his head.

"I know, and I'm so glad he's doing well and shit...but...it's just ever since the show started going out I've barely seen the bastard he's always so damn busy."

"It sucks, that's for sure. I remember when Robin started getting real busy at the university. It was so unsuper not getting to see her, but then once the work was finished everything was even better 'cause she had loads of free time to spend with me and was super happy with her success."

Ace and Brooke nodded in agreement but Zoro just stared down at his beer, reluctantly agreeing. He was glad Sanji was doing well, honestly, but he just wanted to chef to maintain his support in his life like Zoro was for him. It had been sorely lacking since the show aired and became an instant hit.

"I see what you mean Franky, but still, he promised he'd show."

The hush descended again, three men providing silent support as they could not think how else to reassure their green haired friend. Though they did see why Zoro was mad; Sanji was their friend too and they were over the moon to see him doing so well after working hard for so long. Though there were few more obsessed with obtaining their dreams than Sanji, Zoro was one of them that was and from the behaviour the three were watching it was clearly a struggle for him to be left behind.

The thoughtful quiet was rapidly silenced by a slamming door in the hallway and the sound of a stressed, smoky voice that set all in the apartment on edge.

"Zoro! Are you here?"

Head snapping to attention, Zoro gaped at the front door at the sound of his partner's sultry tones. Brooke opened the door for the cook, answering quietly so not to annoy the neighbours.

"Zoro-san is in here Sanji-san, come in."

The door was barely shut when Zoro's anger overrode his happiness at finding the cook, and the accusations began.

"What the hell cook, where were you?"

"Where was _I_? I ran all the way to that damn Dojo only to find you _gone_ when I get there?"

Preparing to observe a battle of wills, Ace sank into the seat where Zoro had just raised from in favour of levelling the blond with a dubious stare.

"Well excuse me for leaving to look for you when the contest finished rather than waiting for your late ass! Where the hell were you anyway?"

Sanji growled, lighting a cigarette and tapping the tip of his shoe against the floor. Ace, Franky and Brooke cowered slightly, knowing this was a sure sign the cook was getting irritated. The swordsman seemed not to have noticed the thinly veiled annoyance and was practically growling as he scoffed at Sanji's answer.

"I was a work, asshole! Filming overran and then some of the producers came down so I had to have a meeting with them."

"Che, you could've told them you had somewhere to be."

"Zoro, those producers _make_ my show. It was important! Without them I'd still be stuck at the Baratie with no way out so I kinda can't tell them fucking no! Besides you won the fight, right? Why are you so fucking upset?"

Franky moved the beer bottle Zoro had set down away from the angry swordsman, because the way his fist was tightening he thought it might get smashed pretty quickly unless it was removed, and Ace got kinda mad when his apartment was messed up. Zoro was red in the face, furious but not knowing how to answer.

Mainly because he wasn't sure why he was so bothered; he had won his fights today and got to the next round of the contest, and Sanji had seen him fight plenty of times so it was hardly the end of the world. But somehow now it just was, even if Sanji had seen all of his fights it was nice to have the support of his partner, just like he had been doing the same for Sanji all those years at the Baratie and still did now.

He glared at the floor indignantly, wanting to answer but not knowing what to say that wouldn't take this argument into dangerous territory he wasn't quite ready for yet. Though it seemed to last for hours, the tense quiet surrounding the pair only lasted a few seconds and the cigarette Sanji was smoking reached its end. As it did the blond's cut off annoyance signalled the end of the silence they created.

"I don't have time for this Zoro; I needed to be at Gin's like 10 minutes ago."

"Gin?"

It was impossible for Sanji's sigh to sound any more put out, and it was impossible for the jealousy and accusation Zoro said that name with to be hidden.

"Yea, there's this thing at Arlong Park we need to go to, Bon's hosting it."

"A Thing?"

"Yes Zoro, a thing. I'd call it a soirée but I don't think you'd be able to understand what I meant. It's to raise some money for some charity and they want me and Gin to do something with the food to earn some cash."

"...You want me to come with?"

Sanji's bangs hid his face as he chuckled softly at Zoro's put-out sounding offer to accompany him, yet the sound only made Zoro more frustrated.

"Don't bother Marimo, there are some pretty high class people there, we both know you'd hate it and I can't spend all night putting you with your whining around important people like that. I'm already late as it is, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Sanji took the storm of emotions with him as he promptly left.

--

The door slammed behind Sanji as he rushed out, serving to punctuate the silence left behind him. Zoro's fist was clenching tightly as he fought a vicious battle between deciding to chase after the cook and give him a piece of his mind or taking his swords to some of their kitchen's most expensive utensils. He settled instead for shaking slightly and forcing himself not to break any of Ace's furniture.

After watching the conversation pass like a tennis match, the three spectators looked between each other in shock, not knowing what to say. One broke the silence tentatively.

"Um, Zoro? You wanna drink?"

Like some sort of prophet, Ace always knew what to say to calm them green haired man down. It helped that all Zoro normally needed to calm down was something potent. The bottle was taken from Ace's hand wordlessly, and he watched his old friend drink his anger away.

"Um, Ace-san? We should get going."

Brooke looked sheepish to interrupt the tense atmosphere, but both he and Franky could tell that their fun earlier was over. Now their friend was in search of guidance and they both knew Ace was the best to do that. Ace nodded, looking grateful.

"Yea, look guys..."

"Robin is probably wondering where I am, I only went to buy some cola after all! We'll see you tomorrow Ace, dinner at the Baratie remember?"

"Sure, like I'd forget."

"Zoro-san, will we be seeing you tomorrow also?"

Broken from his reverie, Zoro looked upon the three as if it were for the first time.

"Hm? Oh, course I'll be there Brooke. And sorry, you know..."

"Don't mention it Zoro-bro, we've all been there. I hope you and Sanji sort it out soon."

Zoro watched Ace see the pair out, still tugging on the drink. When the door shut and locked Ace wheeled on him, looking somewhere south of confused and west of pissed.

"So, you wanna tell me what's been going on?"

The cushions sank under the weight of Zoro falling into the sofa, growling as he tried to grab the right words.

"...All we do these days is argue Ace, something just isn't right anymore."

Lost eyes bored into the bottle held in swordsman's calloused hands, making the D brother's heartstrings tugged slightly at the appearance. He'd known Zoro for years, he was friends with Kuina after all, and ever since she died Zoro had almost become part of the family. After Ace helped the swordsman come to terms with his sexuality he had become second only to Luffy in terms of the reticent swordsman's friendship. He sunk into the sofa next to Zoro, picking up his own unfinished drink and smirking to lighten the mood.

"You do realise you always argue, right?"

"Yea, but not like this." A hand ran through the short green hair before continuing. "I dunno...it just seems the idiot doesn't care anymore, now he's got his new friends."

"New friends?"

"Gin, Bon Clay, Paula. Everyone to do with this damn show."

Even thinking about Sanji's new companions made something angry swell inside Zoro. He hated thinking this way but no matter what the thoughts were rarely far away. It wasn't that Zoro didn't like Sanji having success or new friends, far from it. Sometimes when he heard the impressed whispers that followed when the pair went out he was so proud, and so pleased that Sanji was getting closer to earning that All Blue, but he didn't like the way he was changing.

Like not caring about his fights, or the training, or anything Zoro did these days. And the way he behaved when he was with the people from the show, more the stuck up bastard he first met rather than the Sanji he knew and loved now.

"Maybe you just need to give it time Zoro; it's a lot for him to take in after all."

Ace tried his best to look supportive but the green haired man thought he just looked as conflicted as Zoro felt. With his drink now finished, he leaned heavily into the cushions, and Ace curled up next to him, resting his head on the slightly narrower shoulder.

"What if it's not about taking things in? What if he's becoming a stuck up bastard just like those showbiz morons, if he's just changing and moving forward. Cause I gotta be honest Ace, if he is then I'm not sure what I would do."

"Don't worry about it too much, Sanji loves you, he'll realise his mistake soon."

Ace hoped he didn't sound as unconvinced as he felt, but either way Zoro was drifting asleep now so wasn't listening properly. When familiar snores filled his apartment the D brother snuggled into the shoulder and let his own eyes fall shut.

He hoped Sanji would realise what's happening soon, because he didn't like hearing his friend be like this.

--

"Just..._shit!_"

The angry outburst was punctuated with a glass slamming down at the highly polished bar. Managing to find a bar that wasn't full of rather high class clientele, Sanji had just finished explaining his whole issue with Zoro and the contest to Gin, who held his own wine glass contemplative manner. Unconcerned by the unpleasant frown of the barman after the manhandling of the glass, Sanji growled.

"And now he's fucking mad at me! I swear Gin; I have no idea what to do."

"Um, well maybe it's just something you have to give time."

"I've been giving it time, he's been acting off ever since the show aired. He's even more sullen than normal, and gets jealous so quickly. It's like he's annoyed that I'm becoming famous."

"I thought you said he was like that anyway?" Gin questioned meekly.

"Well, yea, but that was when I first met him, but he was a lot angrier towards the world back then. We both changed after being together for so long, but now he's just so angry all the time."

"At you?"

This made Sanji pause, thinking of the past few weeks with his partner. He thought back to the fights, the angry resignation Zoro sounded every time the cook was out in meetings or events such as these. And the murderous expression he held in Ace's apartment earlier, over everything that had been happening.

"...At everything. Me, the show, all of you, it's like he can't stand to see me happy."

Gin frowned. He and Sanji had become very close over the past few weeks, with the rigorous schedule of filming and promoting the show, and he couldn't help but feel a new level of closeness with the charismatic chef. Seeing him so worked up over his clearly devoted boyfriend was difficult.

"It must be hard for him, to see you doing so well when the leagues are still ignoring him..."

A sigh tumbled from nicotine tinted lips at that, and Sanji shook his bangs lightly.

"We've always supported each other's goals, but it's harder now. We've been so busy with the show I keep forgetting about his contests and stuff, and I know he's more hurt by that than he lets on."

"So, can't you make it up for him?"

"How? You know as well as I do we're fully booked for the rest of the month so I can't take a day off or anything; I'd buy him a gift to say sorry but I buy him everything anyway cause he still can't get off his ass and work."

"Zoro-san doesn't work?"

"No" another exasperated sound, "He says it takes up too much of his training time. Not like that's a problem, you hardly need to train _that_ much to be in the amateur leagues." Smoke drifted as he took another pull on his cigarette. "And I just know he spends half the day playing with Luffy..."

He felt guilty even saying it, but Sanji was a little drunk and that made him prone to voice the thoughts he normally kept under lock and key. Because Sanji was a dreamer, just like Zoro, and he understood how important it was to work towards your goal. But to see the Marimo waste every day training and fighting to be getting nowhere, especially as Sanji was currently learning firsthand how easy it was to progress, sometimes hade him question whether his partner's relentless drive was admirable or idiotic. The dying embers of the cigarette were stubbed out in an ashtray as Sanji continued his rant to his attentive audience.

"I just don't know Gin. Sometimes it feels like he's anchoring me back and I've gotta be honest, I can't drag him along with me."

Whatever the problem was between the pair, Gin hoped they would resolve it soon, because he did not like seeing the chef he was so used to being bright and cheery look so lost and confused.

--

"Come on Zoro! We're gonna be late!"

Luffy's voice echoed cheerily around the apartment as he waited for his best friend to get ready. It was a rare occasion that all the crew were welcome in the Baratie at once, and Brooke was playing and the food was gonna be _good_.

"I want to eat some of Sanji's food, hurry up!"

Scowling as he entered the living room, searching for wallet and other belongings, Zoro glanced at the cheery boy and sighed.

"You know Zeff is going to kill you if you cause a fuss, Luffy, and I can't afford the damn cook to be any more pissed with me."

"Mnaa? Sanji is mad at you? Why?"

With the elusive wallet found, Zoro motioned Luffy out of the apartment as they headed downstairs to find Ace. Zoro explained as they descended the stairs.

"I'm not too sure. It's this fucking show, making him act like a goddamn asshole."

"But Sanji loves the show."

"I _know_, but all his new friends and everything...gah they just all piss me off. And then the cook shoves us off to hang with them and that just makes us fight."

Luffy watched his friend explain as they descended the stairs. He had noticed the change in the couple since the cook's popularity rose, and he was most in tune to the changes in his best friend. Zoro was more sullen and quick to anger than normal, particularly around Sanji. It instantly lead him to one thought he wanted to voice, though he did have the fear of a Zoro shaped fist hitting his head.

"Are you jealous?"

"_What?_"

He stops so suddenly skid marks would be left on carpet, if it were possible. Zoro scowled at Luffy but it took more than that to concern the younger boy. With a snort, Zoro turned away and sneered indignantly.

"I am _not_ jealous of him, the bastard. There isn't even and reason I _would_ be jealous of him..."

His friend looked almost foreignly contemplative that Luffy didn't want to mention it anymore.

"...Of course Zoro..."

He didn't need to meet the green haired man to know what he was considering, or see the quick success of the cook to figure it out. The rest of the trip to the Baratie was in spent silence.

--

The Baratie was fully booked. Between the head chef's ever-growing popularity, the sous chef's stardom making it the in-trend place to eat, and the fan base of The Rhumba's, the place had been booked maximum capacity since the show first aired.

There was still plenty of space however, for friends of the staff. And they were the largest, most rambunctious group most of the customers had ever seen.

"_Luffy!_ If Sanji sees you doing that we'll never be allowed in here again!"

Cheeks bulging with bread rolls, drool escaping from the full mouth, Luffy chuckled apologetically and swallowed. Ace smacked his hand against his shaking head, wishing his brother would control himself.

Usopp and Kaya had booked the table weeks ago, to celebrate their return from travels. Kaya's medical training had them taking residence abroad for a few months. They were both beaming at their friends as Usopp regaled Chopper with tales of their adventures.

"...So there we were, deep in the African jungle, face to face with ferocious beasts keeping Kaya from treating the poor locals trapped behind them. Fortunately, _I_ was there to save them..."

Poor Chopper could never tell the difference between Usopp's fake and real tales. Giggling, Kaya leaned over and muttered to Nami.

"We were staying in the city, and a small dog was in front of the child it had bit. It chased Usopp, but left me bandage the child. I did have to bandage Usopp's bites later too though."

Chopper missed the blush settling on Usopp's cheeks as he continued to weave a tale of bravery to the small doctor.

The round table was almost in the centre of the room, a bit closer to the stage so they could all see the stage. Bony fingers tinkled the ivory of the piano as Brooke performed with his popular outfit, The Rhumbas. Robin and her husband were politely applauding the performance as Franky leaned towards the stewing man sitting on his right, who was twisting in his seat in sight of blonde curtains.

"Relax, Zoro. Sanji's sure to be busy cooking, but you know he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Well he better hurry the fuck up, he promised Usopp and Kaya he'd be here."

Arms folded tightly across his shirt, and with a scowl painted on his sharp face, Zoro's angry expression clashed against the chaotic merriment of his friends. Where was the damn cook? They had been talking about this dinner for weeks, and he had said he was going to take time off so he could eat with them for once.

His sharp eyes ghosted over the restaurant, searching for Sanji or any waiter who could guide him to the cook. They had waited for him to show for 20 minutes, before Ace and Luffy broke and forced them to order food. The group had been served their starters and were anticipating the main course and still the Chef hadn't showed. And Zoro wasn't having any of it.

If there was one thing he abhorred, it was breaking promises.

A large, smartly and sharply dressed group sitting near the window all roaring with laughter caught the warrior's attention. From their appearance and attire, they all looked wealthy and slightly snobbish, and Zoro insides imploded the minute he laid eyes on them.

There, leaning over their table, smiling and joking, was Sanji.

The growl left his mouth before he even realised it, instead shocked back to the table and his nakama as Luffy laid a hand on his clenched fist. They all were looking, either at him or Sanji, with varying levels of worry and upset. Usopp looked plain hurt.

"Leave it Zoro, he's just working..."

Yet all he heard was the angry throbbing of his skull as he shook off Luffy's hand, rose, and strode determinedly towards his lover.

--

"Sanji, you must tell us how you manage to get The Rhumbas to perform at your restaurant. We've been trying to book them at our club for months!"

Smiling faultlessly, Sanji chuckled at the man. The table was full of managers and directors from the TV station, his management company and some other starts celebrities that had snatched up seats when he offered the table to them. He was going to do whatever he could to win them all over, though by the looks of things they were all already in love with the Baratie.

"Brooke and I have actually been good friends for years. He used to play here on his own before the band started, so they all come back now and again."

"Impressive! Are you hiding any more famous friends we should know about?"

He smiled again, trying not to look towards the table in the middle of the room. Sure Sanji knew his friends were here, but he really needed to impress the people if he wanted to stay on TV. Most of the night he'd been so busy with cooking it didn't matter, but the bigwigs had asked to see him, so Sanji simply avoided them.

Except now, out of the corner of his eye, he could spot an advancing speck of angry green.

'_Shit'_

"Um, please would you all excuse me, for just a second?"

After accepting nods, Sanji turned from the table to be confronted with a face full of dark blue shirt.

Looking up, Sanji almost saw red flash through those dark eyes. The tightly clench jaw was about to open and launch a tirade at the cook, so Sanji decided to try and grab the first move.

"Zoro. Before you start making a scene remember where you are."

The threat was muttered darkly, and Sanji glowered at him. Trembling with fury, Zoro hissed out.

"What the _hell_ Sanji? You promised them, for _months_ that you'd be there, Luffy had been talking about it all week, and Usopp and Kaya looked so excited when they got here, and we find you _here_ talking to some damn _suits_!"

The argument was made in hushed tones and furious expressions, Zoro not wanting to make a scene and Sanji not wanting to upset the important table behind them.

"Dammit Zoro, can't you see I'm a bit busy for all this?"

"Even for your nakama, Sanji, to the ones who've been supporting you for years? For fuck's sake, Usopp is one of your oldest friends! You set him and Kaya up! They were so looking forward to telling you about Africa, and all their damn food. They even wrote you recipes and you haven't even shown them the courtesy to _apologise for not being able to be there!_"

"Um, sorry to interrupt Sanji dear, but is this one of your friends?"

Sanji felt Zoro stiffen when the station deputy manager cut into their mini fight, and cursed inwardly. As he moved to introduce Zoro, Paula startled as she recognised the face.

"Why, it's Zoro right? I didn't recognise you looking so smart!"

Zoro nodded in recognition at TV mogul, all his senses warning as the upmarket table turned their eyes on him. He wished he had a chance to smooth down his shirt.

"Um, this is Roronoa Zoro. He's and I have been together for about a year now."

The table looked a bit dumbstruck, regarding Zoro with suspicion and surprise. A thin woman bedecked with diamonds fluttered as she picked up her wine glass.

"Sanji dear, you never told us that you were...in a relationship."

Something in Zoro's stomach twisted as Sanji laughed and waved off the statement.

"Well, it's just never come up..."

The large man nearest Sanji turned to the swordsman.

"So, Roronoa is it? Nice to meet you boy. Do you dine at the Baratie often?"

Again, Sanji jumped in before Zoro had a chance to answer/

"Ha! No, he's here for a celebration with our friends. I'm afraid Zoro isn't really one for fine dining, or fine anything. Well, except for me of course."

Zoro felt his cheeks warm as everyone laughed. The large man spoke up again, eyeing Zoro disapprovingly like a king would a farmer.

"A simple man then, Roronoa? Well that certainly explains a lot. Tell me, what is it you do?"

"I-"

"He doesn't work, I support us both."

"Oh, how kind of you Sanji darling, helping your partner out through difficult times."

Zoro's head snapped round, eyes almost ablaze as he glared at the woman.

"I'm not going through _difficult times_, I compete in the national fighting leagues."

The laughter faltered at Zoro's expression, and Sanji was just about ready to kick the idiot's head in. Kicking the green haired man in the shin, he smiled apologetically.

"In the amateur leagues. The pros aren't quite ready for him, so he just trains and sleeps all day. Isn't that right, Marimo?"

It was difficult to respond through the anger coursing through his veins and the buzzing in his head, so Zoro nodded numbly. He bowed politely, ready to return to his friends before he forgot all about his swords and tore Sanji to shreds right there.

"Zoro, I hope you and all of Sanji's friends will be joining us next week?"

He saw Sanji's eyes falter at the question, and judging by Paula's explanation, he must have looked a bit confused as well.

"Didn't you know? Sanji, Zeff and the Baratie have all been nominated."

The anger receded, replaced with a leaden feeling that Zoro didn't quite want to identify in his intestines. He turned to Sanji, who looked torn between guilty for not telling him yet and elated about the news.

"You'll all come, right Zoro. To the All Blue Awards..."

-.-.-

* * *

_So originally I planned for this chapter and the next to be one, but this became SO LONG I had to cut it. I found it really difficult to explain Zoro and Sanji's resentment towards their situation now, especially when both are not ones for talking about things properly. I'm saving all that for another chapter :D._

_I've also noticed it seems to jump a bit, I think. I'm sorry if it seems that way when you read it. I'm trying to show everyday situations in their lives but punctuating it with the oviously important stuff. So the jumpiness in character's moods etc is just because this is happening over a more extended period, rather than the same day._

_Thanks for reading, I'll try and post the next chapter REALLY soon_

_Pamplemoose x_


	6. Awards and Mistakes

_So not quite as long a wait thi time guys, huh? I warn ye now, work and uni have left me very busy so please don't be upset if the next update takes a while longer...I will try my best I promise!_

_So this is the chapter where everything shifts...enjoy!_

_Thanks very much to all of you who are taking the time out to review, you've no idea how much it helps._

* * *

Chapter 5

He was going to kill the bastard.

Sanji stood outside, glaring at the dark, clouds that hid the stars and threatened to rain all over him. Sucking a cigarette angrily, he growled to himself.

"Where the fuck is he?"

He, being his apparently loving boyfriend Roronoa Zoro. The biggest night of his life and Sanji's partner was late because he'd be two towns over in some fucking sword fight. The All Blue awards were almost halfway through now and there was still no sight of any green hair or tanned skin. Sanji wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Sanji-kun?"

Downtrodden mood lifting like flicking a switch, Sanji turned and beamed at the redheaded beauty standing in the doorway.

"Nami swan, you should stay inside. It looks like it's going to rain and I wouldn't want you to ruin your beautiful outfit."

If she did hear the compliment she didn't acknowledge it, Nami was too distracted with concern. She understood why he was upset, but knew Sanji's temper well enough to realise he probably won't be thinking about Zoro at this point, and when he's already nervous there's a good chance he'd take all his tension out of Zoro when he arrived.

"…Come back inside Sanji-kun, he'll be here soon."

"Che, the jackass. Like I need him here anyway." Nami frowned.

"Zoro wouldn't miss this Sanji, he wants you to win more than anyone. You should know that."

Sanji sighed, flicking the dead cigarette to the floor.

"I know Nami-swan, I just want him to hurry the fuck up before he misses it."

"Sanji-kun, be reasonable. The tournament today was really important for him too, you have no idea how many strings Johnny and Yosaku had to pull to get the officials to let him enter. Or the money he had to lend from me for the entry fee either. Luffy says he almost cancelled when he learnt this was the same day, but _thankfully_ you still persuaded him to go..."

Sanji remembered that fight. It was the day after Paula told Zoro about the awards. The argued for hours, both trying to highlight the importance of each event. Sanji tried to calm him down, which was difficult thanks to the already angry mood he was in from the restaurant. But he did want him to go to the damn competition because he knew that some Officials would be there and it might help his career, and eventually they managed to settle for this compromise so Zoro can make it to both. Though a result had been reached, it had made for an awkward few days.

"I wouldn't ever get in the way of his contests Nami-swan, not even when it's making him late for the All fucking Blue awards. I just want him here."

Nami sighed, patting Sanji's arm as she lead him inside.

"I checked with Yosaku, he told me they planned to be home around 8, so he should be here any minute. Now come inside and enjoy this, it's your big night after all."

Sanji gave one last forlornly frustrated glance down the still empty street before walking back inside.

--

The All Blue awards were the top event of the cooking calendar. Winning one of the awards turned you from a well respected cook to a superstar chef, with all the extra popularity, customers and money that came with it. And there wasn't a restaurant in the country that didn't want to have an award standing on display in their entrance.

The Baratie and its staff were no exception.

They took up two tables altogether. Being a family run business Zeff didn't have anyone else to bring other than Sanji, his two top chefs Patty and Carne, and Gin. This allowed Sanji to bring everyone else to fill the tables. And everyone, all of his friends were there. Well, almost.

Heaving for breath as he rushed through the entrance, Zoro barely paused to gaze in splendour at the extravagance involved for one awards ceremony. Flashiness was never his thing, anyway, which was why he was currently feeling like an ass in the suit Sanji had left out for him to wear. His lithe yet muscular frame always felt wrong stuffed into such fitted clothes. Zoro growled as he hurried through the crowds in the foyer. Ignoring the contemptuous looks given by some high class chefs he passed, he readjusted his hastily applied tie and scanned the room for…

"Sanji"

Zoro exhaled the name, gazing at the blonde. Sanji always looked good with his well fitting suits, but in that oh so perfect tux he effectively rendered Zoro speechless, and he took instead to gawking at the legs that seemed to go on forever. A blue eye glanced his way, and all of Zoro's senses noted the shift in the air when the eye pierced him. The awe of his partner was quickly displaced when he saw the angry gaze. Great. He knew what was coming alright.

Trying his best to shrug off his slightly beaten up appearance, Zoro slunk into the chair next to Sanji, trying not to disrupt the awards. Whoever was talking on stage continued to everyone's rapt attention allowing the blond to whisper scathingly.

"About time you showed up."

Sanji's eyes were trained up at the speaker as he spoke. Pouring himself a glass of wine, the swordsman sounded apologetic.

"I'm sorry Sanji, the fights overran then traffic was bad and you know Yosaku can't drive for shit…"

"You've almost missed the whole thing asshole; there are only our awards left. _And _you haven't even cleaned up from the fight." He turned to face Zoro as he tapped at the still-sore cut on Zoro's forehead and watched the swelling lip hiss in pain.

"I did! And I went home and put on the fucking suit like you asked, I got here as quick as I could!"

"Everyone else has been here all evening, even Luffy's been acting properly yet _you_, my supportive boyfriend, didn't care enough about me to come for the whole show." Sanji glowered, and Zoro seethed.

"_I'm_ unsupportive?! I had that tournament booked for weeks! You seem to forget Sanji that I've been waiting to see you appear at my fights for ages, and you've not showed up once. You're not the only one with a dream you know."

Fists clenched on the tablecloth, Sanji turned away from Zoro again as he muttered.

"It was just a tournament; you have one every other week."

"I told you weeks ago this was an important tournament Sanji; the officials turned up and I needed to make a good impression. And it would be nice if just _sometimes_ you gave me support rather than just caring about your damn self"

"What's there to support? A lazy ass who every now and again goes and bullies weaker opponents?!"

Zoro froze at that, torn between punching Sanji square in the jaw and reeling from sock. Is that what Sanji thought of him? From across the table, where she had been pointedly ignoring the escalating argument like everyone else, Nami shushed both of them with an evil gaze before Zoro went insane.

"Sanji-kun quick! They're announcing your award"

All fifteen heads turned towards the stage, and Sanji felt his heart leap to his throat. Despite their previous arguing, his nervous hand found itself wrapped up by Zoro's calloused fingers.

The seconds seemed to last for hours

"And the winner is…"

'Hurry up stop stalling stop stalling hurry up of shit please'

"…Sanji Redleg!"

Sanji's world went numb, lost amidst a group hug so large it was more like a tackle. He couldn't remember stumbling towards the stage, not even the three minute speech he rambled, or even running back to his seat clutching a shapely statue in his hand. By the time his head has sunk from the clouds he was back at the table, gripping the award like a lifeline and smiling like Luffy after being presented with a table full of meat. He had done it…

Zeff was smiling at him with pride, hiding the happy tears in his eyes, and Patty and Carne were bawling into each other's shoulders. Gin looked ecstatic and all his friends were cheering. The only one not looking quite as pleased was Zoro. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Luffy launched himself on him.

"Sugoiii Sanji! You won! Your life's dream! You have an All Blue."

And with that, all Sanji could think was that the very same thing.

--

Even in Sanji's wildest dreams, he never imagined that this night would be so successful. Both he and Zeff won their awards, and the Baratie picked up the best new restaurant award as well, so he and their group were on floating away on cloud 9.

After drinking far too much, Patty and Carne persuaded everyone to go to Maxim Arc for some celebratory drinks. Still wrapped up in a post-victory haze, Sanji stood in the bejeweled bar and watched his friends interact.

Robin and Franky were dancing up quite a stir on the dance floor with their rather raucous moves. The all knew the couple was rather…promiscuous…but they rarely showed it to him. Sanji had to look away to avoid a nosebleed. Luffy was nearby, pulling some shapes that quite frankly, neither Sanji nor anyone else were really sure how to take. After all, how _does_ someone bend like that?

Crowded around a booth, Zeff, Patty and Carne were downing more and more drinks, reminiscing of their days at the Baratie and desperately trying not to let their tears of joy flow. Chopper, Usopp and Kaya sat at another booth nearby, laughing at one of the long nosed man's tales. The younger boy was struggling to stay awake, head rested in his hand as he tried with all his might to stay listening to his friend.

Over by the bar, Brooke was in the process of arguing with the DJ to put on some different music (probably some of his own – egocentric idiot), and by sliding his eyes along he could see Gin sitting at the bar discussing different cocktails with the barman. Both seemed very interested, and he could see the barman reaching to grab drinks Gin was pointing to. Nami was also leaning against the bar, all smiles and niceness as she flirted with the rather pompous man who sat drinking port and the poor rich bastard she was all over had no idea his lovely swan was about to swindle him from all the cash he held and then some.

"It's good that everyone's here."

The warm voice brought him right back down to earth. Everyone was happy, he was happy, and as over the moon he was, he couldn't forget Zoro's expression when he sat back down at that table.

"Hm, though thanks to you, it almost wasn't everyone."

He felt Zoro's sigh shift his hair more than he heard it, and it aggravated him greatly.

"I already told you I'm sorry Sanji. What else do you want?"

"…You haven't even congratulated me, you know…"

"Wha?"

A not so gentle tug pushed Zoro's arms from around him, and Sanji turned to look into the confused eyes of his lover.

"The award Zoro. You've not congratulated me, not even _spoken_ to me since I won it."

"Well you've kinda been busy…"

"I've barely seen you, you ran off as soon as we left the awards. Did you not want to find me?"

"Well, you seemed distracted talking to everyone else to bother with me."

"You could've come to me first asshole. Did you not think maybe I wanted to hear my boyfriend tell me well done?"

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, growling in frustration of an all too familiar argument.

"Maybe I didn't want to get interrupted and treated like shit by all of your fancy new friends."

"You've never liked my new friends, looking for any excuse to avoid them and the show. You don't like the fact I'm successful now, do you? Did you want me to lose? So I could stay floundering like you do?"

The bass pounding through the club had been hiding the argument, but the raised voices were getting difficult to ignore. As Sanji poked his partner's chest to affirm the point, Zoro gripped his hand with crushing force and took everything he had not to roar in frustration.

"What the _fuck_? I watch all your shows, come to the restaurant whenever I can, come to filming whenever I can, and you say I don't want you to be successful?!"

"That's right! You're just trying to hold me back, stay stuck with you because you can't get anywhere, not when none of the officials will fucking touch you with a ten foot fucking bargepole for fear you'll almost fucking kill someone else."

Sanji's angry voice echoed around the bar, and he could see out of the corner of his eyes his friends and family eyeing the pair with worry. Zoro simply stilled, frozen with shock and hurt. When he answered his voice was cold.

"Don't talk about that."

"You won't talk about _anything_! Just fucking sleeping and training and fighting and complaining but you never talk to me anymore!"

"You're the same! Too busy with the restaurant and the show and fucking showing off to your new friends to even remember me! When you do finally remember it's all bitching and moaning, like you're sick of me or something!"

"Well maybe I am!"

Zoro swayed slightly, taken back by the turn into dangerous territory he didn't dare step into. Sanji shook his head as Zoro's calloused hand gently pushed him out of the way. The blond did not take it well, yelling after him.

"What the fuck! Are you running away, too scared to talk to me?"

Zoro didn't even turn to face him, only tilted his head to the side so he could see his partner as he spoke with words of suppressed venom.

"I can't fucking talk to you right now Sanji. We're drunk and we don't know what we're saying."

Sanji watched the strong shoulders tremble as Zoro walked away, all the while calling constant streams of insults and expletives he couldn't even recall saying until he heard them leave his mouth.

--

Those who know Roronoa Zoro well know his varying stages of anger. Only those he classes as Nakama know how to deal with him when he is in the latter stages of his moods. It would begin almost subconsciously; a twitch of the eyebrow, gnashing of teeth. Shouting would come next, angry baritones roaring like the call of a beast. Most were aware that Zoro's bark was a mere mewl compared to his bite.

The volume would normally be followed by strength. Years of training and the need to vent anger usually leads to many big, heavy things being smashed.

But the worst, the very worst stage of Zoro's anger was the final level. Where all frustration and hate was fighting so hard to get out, yet the swordsman would be so livid he became as calm as a stagnant lake. Everything was clearer, like a battle, and Zoro would either go cold and attack or simply walk away and drink enough alcohol to quell the angry fire in his stomach.

Sanji always used to consider himself one of the few who knew how to deal with this Zoro, the demonic angry Zoro, and come off unscathed. But as his own incensed tongue finished spouting filth he realized for once in his life he had no idea of what to do. Why had he said those stupid things? What was Zoro going to do? Panic quickly crashed over him, like a tidal wave so rapid he needed to sit down.

As soon as the back of his knees fell against the sofa nestled away in the corner of the room, a large glass of wine, a cigarette and a lighter found their way into his hands.

"Um, Sanji? Is everything okay?"

Gin had one of those voices, it sounded like Sanji's did yet without the need to smoke 20 cigarettes a day. Smooth and sensuous, like smoke drifting atop a calm lake. Sanji looked up into those warm grey eyes and smiled sadly.

"I don't know Gin."

The barman sat tentatively next to the cook, taking a sip from his own beer. You could see his mind calculating his words before his mouth spoke them, not wanting to upset the cook further.

"I…overheard…your disagreement."

"Fucking idiotic jackass."

The silence seemed to swell, despite the thumping baseline from the dance floor and the raucous laughter of their friends. Gin shrugged, unsure.

"What are you going to say to Zoro?"

"I don't even fucking know! Why should I say anything anyway?! IIs it too much for me to ask Gin, that Zoro supports me a just a little, rather than lie on his ass all day like he usually fucking does?" Sanji seethed.

"He is trying the best he can Sanji, give him some credit…It can't be easy for him either."

Sanji took a large sip of his wine, nudging Gin to continue his train of thought.

"You say he just sits around, but he does have his own life to live while you continue yours. And for him to train every day, to toil and get nowhere whilst watching you get better and better, well that can't be easy for him."

Sanji's free hand pulled at his hair "I never meant to hurt him, you know? It's like I'm trying to juggle all these new lives and I can't let the Baratie or the show down, not now, so I'm hurting him without realizing it. The bastard should've told me about his stupid contests!"

Gin rested a hand on Sanji's shoulder comfortingly.

"You know it's more than that."

Hands twitched as Sanji absently wished for a cigarette. He turned to face Gin's supportive expression.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do?"

"Do you know where he's gone?" a shake of the head was the response, blond hair obscuring worried eyes.

"Fucking hell…I was so horrible, bringing up all that shit. What if he hates me now?"

"From what you tell me Sanji, Zoro is very forgiving. It may be hard at first but you'll figure it out."

The now empty wine glass was set gently on the side table, and Sanji leaned back into the sofa.

"You know, when we first met I couldn't stand him. Thought he was a bullheaded, arrogant prick. But you learn about him, his determination and drive and how he pours everything he has into ambition and desire to help those he cares about…I can't even remember it, just one day realizing I loved him. But now….He's not my Zoro now, he's the bullheaded Zoro I met. And I'm not the Sanji I was either."

Gin voiced, curious "And where does that leave you both?"

"Maybe…People drift apart. It's natural; after all we don't stay the same forever. That's what Zoro's been trying to do but look where that got us."

"So you're both changing?"

"Exactly. So we either have to fucking fight for what we have or we'll lose it."

Sanji watched Gin finish his drink as if it were the first time he actually looked at him.

"I won't give up that easily. And I know that shitty swordsman won't either."

Gin smiled, the dark features of his fashionably stubble laden face softening.

"I think Zoro isn't the only determined one." The cook snickered before succumbing to the worry wringing in his guts

"But what if he won't give me the chance? What if he hates me now, after treating him like shit?"

Sanji's mind remembered the past few weeks, arguments, fights, bickering and him generally being rude to the swordsman at every opportunity. Yet Zoro was constantly there, still trying to be supportive, always happy for him, doing little things to cheer him up. Trying so hard to be nice even when he was treating his boyfriend like dirt. He wouldn't be surprised if Zoro hated him now, but if he did then he wasn't sure how he would cope. Gin sensed Sanji's concern, frowning.

"How could he hate you? I mean…yea you can be a bit hot headed at times but you're determined and talented…" His arms circled as he tried to find the right words "I mean look at you. Barely a few months ago you were still a struggling chef in an underrated restaurant. Now you a top TV celebrity, one of the best cooks in the country! And you pour just as much care into your relationships."

Sanji felt his cheeks redden at the compliments, but Gin had drank a bit too much and didn't know how to stop.

"You spend too much time worrying Sanji, you are far more popular than you realize. If Zoro is stupid enough to let you go then it's his loss, there are plenty of others who be proud to be with you instead."

"Che, yea? Like who?"

When Gin didn't answer the panicked drunken haze around Sanji shifted somewhere altogether different. Somewhere along the conversation Gin's hand had moved from his shoulder to the small of his back, and it was only now Sanji realized. He looked down into Gin's slightly embarrassed face, and his drunken mind tried to process what had just been said.

"Gin?"

"M'sorry. I know you have a boyfriend and you want to make it work with him but I hate seeing you this worked up Sanji, I had to let you know. I-"

The smoky barman stood up, preparing to confess his feelings and run before Sanji could answer him in a way that would be upsetting. Yet the cook's drunken mind had other ideas.

Before he even registered what was happening, Gin felt his back against the wall and fists in his shirt. The rest was blissfully blank as he soared into the warm pressing of lips on his own.

Sanji had barely registered what he was doing when he pulled away, flushed, embarrassed and confused. He wanted to say something to the molested barman when a choked growl drew his attention.

It was like slow motion, as Sanji turned his wide eyed expression behind him to see Zoro with the most heartbrokenly betrayed expression on his face. Before he could even stop him the swordsman was charging away.

This time, Sanji knew his desperate voice was audible over the thumping beats, but knew that Zoro would not be listening.

-.-.-

* * *

_You think I'd be apologetic for the horrendous cliffhanger but there you go! Im not too happy with this chapter...not sure why but meh...its done now!_

_Thanks for Reading! - Pample_


	7. The Night Before

_Hi folks! So this chapter is really short compared to the others but it goes straight to the important stuff. I'm gonna apologise now for what is about to happen._

* * *

Chapter 6

It was quiet, peaceful. Unusually blank sleep left him drifting serenely through the darkness. Until a voice loudly permeated the tranquillity.

"...Said he'd taken the day off today and reaaalllly late last night he promised to make me a super big meat breakfast..."

His head hurt.

Zoro groaned internally, trying to black out the noise of Luffy hovering around his bed hooting for breakfast. Why wasn't the cook telling him to fuck off anyway? His skull was pounding far too much for the damn monkey's noise.

"He promised Zoro and I'm really hungry and want some meat but Sanji isn't here where is he Zorooo?"

Wait.

Fighting through the haze in his mind – he didn't get hangovers, why did his head ache this much – Zoro tried to process Luffy's overly cheerful whining. His mattress shook as the younger boy bounced on the bottom of it, causing Zoro to groan in discomfort. He rolled over, curling up against the warm body of his lover.

The sheets where Sanji's lithe body normally lay were cold, untouched.

"Zoroooo where's Sanji?"

The impact of his mind catching up with him was like a train wreck.

_~~~The Night Before~~~_

The wall rattled as the door slammed back into its frame, and Zoro stormed into the apartment. He was a strange mix of emotions. Anger and confusion and numbness all swirled around inside him as he stood near the kitchen island, heaving for breath, not knowing what exactly to do with himself.

Sanji.

Sanji kissed someone else.

Sanji kissed _Gin_.

He heard the yelling in the hallway before the door was kicked open, and turned to face it wide-eyed.

"Zoro! Thank fuck you're okay, please just let me explain..."

One look at the golden hair, porcelain face and those lips bracing round a cigarette and the swordsman instantly felt the emotion he regularly associated with his lover. Annoyance.

"Oh, you better start explaining you fucking cook. You better have a damn good fucking reason for why I caught you with your tongue down another man's throat!"

The numbness was gone, succumbed to the anger that currently coursed through his very being like fire. Sanji, _his_ Sanji had just cheated on him. And try as he might to be a damn good boyfriend putting up with all the bullshit he'd been given from the cook recently, this was completely incomprehensible to him. The vision branded into his mind he saw hours earlier, it was the last straw. The dam holding back Zoro's patience broke.

The blond haired cook stood at their apartment's entrance, frozen still at the sight of his lover. Zoro looked so...hurt, so lost and it broke Sanji's heart anew to look into those dark eyes, and see the pain he had caused the one he cared for the most. He flinched at his lover's angry voice, but took the abuse without complaint; it was entirely deserved, he knew, and expected it.

"Please Zoro, just let me explain-"

"What the **fuck** is there to explain? Did you fucking trip and land on his mouth or something?"

"Fuck it, Zoro just calm down and-"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** fucking tell me to calm down!" **Zoro roared, swinging an arm angrily until an accusing finger pointed square at Sanji's chest.

"Please Zoro, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Then why the fuck were you pushing that _bastard_ into the wall and kissing him then?!"

The apartment suddenly seemed too big, far too big for that immediate moment that was so private for the pair. Still hovering by the door, the few metres between him and Zoro appeared to be much farther, everything distanced, everything sharpened and Sanji almost thought time had stopped as he desperately thought of how to answer the angry swordsman.

Why _did_ he do that? Sure, alcohol has a slight part to play, but he's been drunk and faithful too many times for that to be the only excuse. Gin's confession? That definitely helped sparked the kiss, but there were so many other things he was thinking at the time he had no idea how to explain it.

"I..."

He paused, mouth hanging open, searching for words, and all the while Zoro looked on expectantly, dropping the condemning finger.

"Everything was just so...I was mad, so mad at you Zoro. You almost missed the _one_ thing I wanted you to be there for cause of some shitty assed fight and when you did show I was so angry all I could do was bicker."

"You had no right to be angry Sanji, I've been bending over fucking backwards for you and all you do is bitch about it."

"I know, it's just...When we fought at the bar I was so pissed, I wanted to hurt you so badly, but the second you walked away I freaked out. I finally realised what a jackass I'd been, and I panicked. Gin was just there to calm me down and then it just _happened_, it was all so sudden I had no idea and you've got to believe me Zoro, please."

"...Had you done it before?"

The quiet accusation threw Sanji for a loop. Zoro's arms hung at his side, his whole frame tense as he asked. The blonde was shocked, and Zoro's nervousness filled in the silence.

"Have you kissed him before? Or anyone else?"

"Wha, fuck no! Jesus Zoro you really think I'd stoop that low? I thought you knew me!"

"I thought I did!" The anger swelled again "Now I don't really know. All those late nights at the TV station, fancy nights out and shit, for all I know you've whoring yourself out to everyone!"

"Hey! Just because I made one fucking mistake doesn't make me some kind of fucking whore!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as Sanji raged, crossing his arms over his chest and sneering at him, far too angry to hold his tongue and saying things that were intended to hurt.

"Doesn't it? You kissed him. Have you fucked him yet, Sanji?"

"Stop it."

"Given him head? Or have you let him fuck you, fucking writhing about like a fucking slut for him?"

"I said stop it, you fucking asshole!"

The large-seeming gap was closed when Sanji angrily moved towards Zoro, clutching the broader man's lapels and shaking his head.

"I didn't...I've never. You have to believe me Zoro, please..."

Sanji's apologetic rambling reduced to mutters as he moved his lips towards Zoro's own thinly drawn frown. The cook was in a whirlpool of emotions, not knowing how to express to his lover how sorry he was; how much of a stupid drunken mistake it was, in any other way than through a display of affection. Words clearly weren't getting through to Zoro, but this normally did.

When their lips connected he felt the man underneath him sag, a sigh exhaled through Zoro's nose as he welcomed Sanji's mouth. Sanji sought entrance, brushing his tongue against Zoro's bottom lip, and he plundered the warm mouth as soon as the green haired man granted entrance.

Sanji heard Zoro make a content noise at the back of his throat, but as soon as it came it was choked off. The tension wired back through Zoro's body and he was roughly pushed away as Zoro stumbled back into the kitchen island, shaking his head.

"No no no no dammit Sanji, you can't just think that will make it all better!"

Strong hands curled into fists as Zoro denied himself what he wanted. How badly he wanted to just forget this, to kiss his cook and fuck him and then wake up tomorrow like nothing had happened. But he couldn't, he wouldn't let himself do it, to leave the elephant hanging in the room for years to come. A heavy, resigned sigh broke through his lips and Zoro hoped it didn't show the nervousness he felt internally. It seemed like Sanji still picked it up.

"M'sorry Zoro, I just don't know what to do. I swear to you now, I have never, ever cheated on you and I never would, I just had too much to drink and said some stupid things and it just _happened_. I didn't even realise it had until I saw you. You know I'd _never_ want to hurt you like that." Sanji had stepped back again, giving the emotionally distressed man some room as he struggled with his own warring feelings. "I've been such a moron to you and I don't know how to make it up to you."

Zoro snorted softly "Damn right you have. What happened to my Sanji? The one who would make me my favourite seafood when I was hurt after a fight, or would take four extra stops when going shopping just to buy the imported Sake I like? The Sanji who would sit and dress my wounds and work my muscles on his only day off?"

"He's still _here_" Sanji stressed "he still is; he's just been busy."

"Doesn't seem like it."

The curled eyebrow rose towards a blonde hairline. "What do you mean?"

"The fight we had, at the bar. Did you mean what you said?"

As hard as he tried, Sanji struggled to sort the memories of the past 24 hours and remember what he said. Unfortunately Zoro remembered all too well.

"You said I was holding you back, Sanji. Do you really think that?"

There was a slight pause as Sanji thought of the right words, but apparently it was too long for Zoro to cope with. His calloused fist slammed on the counter, making the objects on it rattle.

"Damn it Sanji, answer me! Is everything you said true? "

"No-"

"Do you really think I'm a no good fighter that's holding you back, or like what you told those people at the Baratie, that I'm a useless layabout?"

"No Zoro no I don't! You know I just get carried away now and again."

"It's hard for me to believe you when you don't even sound like you believe it yourself."

Zoro sounded sceptical, and looked it as well as he leant against the island. It was only then that he noticed Sanji properly; coat still hanging off him, bowtie hanging loose, and hair clinging to his face from the rain falling outside. His head was bowed as he thought of what to say.

"It's not that I think that way Zoro, honestly. I love you, I love that you're so strong and so determined, and so passionate towards everything you care about. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't annoy me now and again, how I always have to buy everything, or how you mope about my new friends."

There was a creaking as Zoro's hands gripped the island. The truth was painful.

"I don't _mope_."

"You do, and I know you've been supporting me with this and I think it's brilliant, but sometimes I just get sick of arguing. I've done whatever I can to support you, like always, but it's harder to get permission when I need to make my new bosses happy. And to come back home and get the cold fucking shoulder from you because you just expect everything to be the same as before."

Zoro was silent. He wanted to argue it, but unfortunately Sanji was right, that is what he wanted. He wanted his old Sanji back. He'd been so busy wanting it he was ignoring that Sanji had been trying, but his new life was forcing him to change. He suddenly understood why Sanji had been even quicker to anger with him than normal.

"...Is that why you did it? Kissed him?"

"I don't know Zoro. It was never meant to happen, it just did. There was no reason why."

"...Do you have feelings for him?"

The tension hung in the air like it was tangible; razor sharp in its intensity as Zoro waited for an answer Sanji couldn't give. The cook was thrown at the question. He'd never thought of Gin that way before but now...

Now everything had changed.

Zoro made a resigned noise when Sanji didn't answer, trying to close off the hurt in his voice as he made the decision he was trying to avoid.

"I can't take this Sanji. You should go."

The blonde head looked up as Zoro turned his gaze away, staring at Sanji's smart shoes.

"Oh, right. I'll stay with Zeff for the night, let things clear up." Sanji shrugged himself back into his jacket, making towards the door. Zoro's angry sigh made him pause.

"No Sanji. I can't do it."

Dark eyes met blue for the first time that whole night. And suddenly both of them looked broken.

"I want you out. It's over."

~.~.~

"Zoro? Zoro are you okay? What happened? Where's Sanji?"

Luffy's concerned voice brought him back to reality. The bouncing boy had stopped, now leaning over Zoro with a worried expression on the normally so cheerful face. But Zoro couldn't answer, still dumbstruck from remembering the night before. He just curled up in the cold space left by his absent lover and gave a mournful moan before a broken whisper was mouthed into the sheets.

"Sanji. He's gone."

-.-.-

* * *

_Kay, so if you wanna call me evil now you can, I deserve it. _

_I hope I redeemed Sanji somewhat this chapter. He's been trying his hardest, honest, if anything Zoro was being too steadfast. They were both being stupid, as usual. And look where it's got them._

_Dedicated to BecauseIWasBored, for her always uplifting reviews, and ZeldaAddict42, for making me very happy with essay like messages that help me alot!_


	8. The Morning After

_This has been a weird chapter to write...it was difficult but at the same time really easy. How does that even make sense? lol! Anyway...Here's chapter 7! It's hardly the most action packed but I kinda like it nonetheless..._

* * *

Chapter 7

The kitchen was bustling as always, mid morning on a Thursday, with the small amount of brunch diners waiting for their dinner whilst also preparing for the lunchtime shift. The cooks were dashing around revelling in the bustle, dicing and grilling and mixing, all the while avoiding a very awkward space in the corner of the kitchen.

It had been 3am when Sanji knocked on Zeff's door, empty-handed apart from the coat on his back, drenched and tired and lost. He hadn't spoken to his father once since he stepped into the house, though Zeff didn't need to be a genius to figure a few things about what might've happened. After all, the master chef had seen Zoro storm out of the bar last night, and Sanji running behind shortly afterwards. He saw the pained expression on his son's face as he stood in the doorstep, and resigned himself to kick the swordsman's ass as soon as he had a chance.

Zeff scowled and continued to prepare the truffles he was dicing, cursing the unfortunate circumstances making him loose focus from the expensive ingredients. Looking up, he did the only think he knew to shop affection to his son: he shouted at him.

"Oi, eggplant! Is the soup finished or are you just standing there and wasting space in a corner of my kitchen with your shitty mood swings?"

Sanji didn't answer, just kept stirring the large pan of soup that was on the stove. Bristling at the lack of response, Zeff stormed over and pushed the unresponsive body to the side. Sanji stumbled into the wall, ignored as his father checked the soup.

"You're lucky, shitty eggplant, just a few minutes more and this would be ruined."

Zeff immediately began serving the dish, looking at Sanji from the corner of his eye. His son had the same look in his eyes that he had when he arrived last night; a dull, empty gaze. Sighing inwardly, Zeff desperately wanted to think of something to say to his son. He knew much of the world, of love and of life, even if his brat of an offspring thought he was nothing but a shitty old geezer, and he needed to help Sanji get over whatever had happened. But he needed to know what had happened before he could do that.

"Eggplant...what did that shitty swordsman do to you?"

A flash of recognition filtered through his eyes, and Sanji risked a shocked glance at his father, and cigarette-free lips mouthed two syllables before Sanji's gaze fell to the floor again.

"Zoro..."

"Sanji-kun?"

A light voice, far too light to be any of the swill he employed in his kitchen, filtered from the doorway. Zeff turned to see a familiar redheaded face, dripping from the rain outside, watching the pair and looking almost as lost as the blonde did.

The peg leg tapped as he moved to greet the young woman. Nami smiled at him, though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Morning Zeff." He nodded politely

"Miss Bellemere. Can you explain what has happened to that shitty son of mine?"

Nami looked startled, almost dropping the suitcase she was carrying. The suitcase, he noted, that looked an awful lot like...

"He hasn't said anything to you?"

"Not a word, since he turned up at my door at some godforsaken hour. And the last thing I need to deal with is an overemotional son, I've got 3 waiters off sick today thanks to the rain and Gin's not shown either...What the fuck happened?"

The redhead sighed, shaking her wet hair.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm here to find out. Is it okay if I take Sanji out of the kitchen for a while?"

Zeff nodded

"Be my guest, he's no good to me like this."

--

Through the dull buzzing that ran through his mind, an angelic voice was gently calling, coaxing Sanji out of the fog. He searched for the voice.

"...un? I thought you might be at the TV station..."

The fog cleared slightly, and the cook recognised the voice as his glorious flame haired angel's.

"Nami-swan? Filming finished last week...What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course, idiot."

Shaking his head clear of the daze – it wouldn't do not to be proper for a lady after all – Sanji noticed for the first time how Nami's trench coat dripped with rain.

"Nami-swan, you're all wet! Can I get you something to warm you up? A nice drink perhaps?"

"...Yes, yes, that'd be great. Let's go to the bar, ne?"

It perturbed Nami that Sanji smiled at her, graciously as always, but not as enthusiastically as normal. Sanji was definitely acting strange, strangest of all was that he was at work like normal, and hadn't mentioned Zoro at all. She sat on a barstool in the corner, away from the last of the brunch diners, and watched Sanji disappear behind the bar and fix her a spiced coffee concoction that was absolutely delicious.

"Mmm, that's brilliant Sanji-kun, thank you." She smiled at him, and he leaned forward against the bar and smiled wryly back. Clearing her throat nervously, Nami braced herself and dove straight to the point.

"Sanji-kun, what happened last night?"

The cook's smile faltered, his eyes darting to the floor in a bid to avoid questioning. Unfortunately for him, there were few less persistent than his red-headed friend.

"...I had a phone call from Ace, Zoro hasn't moved from his bed, not even Luffy can get him to talk, and we all saw you two bickering last night..." her hand covered his in gentle support, and the gentleness of the action made the blonde jump "...and then he brought me some of your things..."

For this first time, Sanji noticed the suitcase at Nami's feet. The one he bought when he and Zoro went on a trip to Japan to visit his hometown. Memories rushed through his mind the same time reality hit him and his feet almost buckled. He heard his voice tremble as he spoke.

"We broke up."

Nami's mug clattered against the counter as she put it down hastily, her hand clasping tightly over his as she choked out.

"Wha...how?"

Sanji sighed shakily, running his free hand through his hair.

"We had an argument, last night. A fucking big one. I fucked up..._really_ fucked up. We both said a bunch of stupid things and Zoro told me to leave."

"Oh Sanji-kun..."

His hand slipped through Nami's now limp grasp, fumbling for a cigarette to calm himself with. He could see Nami watching him with sympathy and he just wasn't quite ready for that yet, not prepared for kind words that could crumble his facade. The numbness that shock brought on was creeping back, and Sanji leaned heavily against the bar to brace himself as he confessed his mistakes.

"I kissed Gin."

Nami froze mid-sip of coffee, gaping at the cook in shock. He shook his head.

"It was a drunken mistake, but it happened nonetheless. Zoro saw, and that's what we fought about. Well, initially at least."

"What else did you fight about?"

"Anything. Everything. I don't know, Nami-swan, as soon as we started a lot just seemed to...leech out. We'd both been bottling things up for a while, it seems."

"I didn't realise the pair of you were having problems."

"Neither did we; not serious problems at least. But, well I'm sure you know how we can both overreact now and again and there were a few things he'd been doing recently that had been pissing me off..."

"And Zoro?"

"...I don't know. He had every reason to hate me recently, especially after that, but if it was the anger, or the drink talking? I've no idea. I didn't want to stay long enough to find out."

"Didn't want to stay?" The blonde swallowed thickly as he answered.

"He told me to leave, during the fight. Saying he couldn't take it anymore. If I'd stayed, maybe we would've been able to sort something out. But we were both pretty damn pissed by that point so I thought it best to leave before we ended up killing each other." He chuckled darkly. "Somehow I ended up at the shitty old man's, don't know why..."

Nami knew. "I guess you wanted something you knew. The Baratie was your home long before the apartment was."

Sanji's head dropped into his hands, not being able to concentrate on Nami as the night and the conversation catching up with him. He replayed the previous night and the fight in his head. Zoro _broke up_ with him, how was that possible? As much as they rarely said it, they loved each other; he couldn't ever imagine life without him. He just didn't know what to do anymore. In the course of a few hours, his world had been shaken up, and the routine life he'd been living for the past year has suddenly vanished. Sanji felt himself crumbling from the inside out.

"Nami-swan...what do I do?"

A warm arm wrapped around him before he could blink, and the soft perfume of Mikan surrounded him as Nami hugged him. She withdrew and sat back down, mournfully smiling.

"I don't know Sanji-kun; you've kinda fucked things up."

He groaned.

"Nami-swan is so wonderfully blunt." She smirked wryly.

"I know. And I hate to say it Sanji-kun, because I'm sure you were both at fault in the argument, and you both had things that were frustrating you about the other, but from what you're telling me you fucked up by being an idiot with Gin. And if you want to fix things with Zoro you need to suck it up and apologise for being a moron."

When Sanji didn't answer Nami continued. She loved her nakama dearly, but she also knew that most of them were largely moronic. So with a twist in her heart from Sanji's hangdog expression, she relentlessly drove her point home.

"We've been friends since high school, and there is nothing I want more for you Sanji-kun than for you to be happy. But we can't help you with this, you need to sort out what it is you want...So the big question is what is it you want Sanji?"

The clutter of the restaurant filled their pregnant pause, Sanji's mind reverting back to glazing over to avoid painful thoughts, and Nami not wanting to talk in the hope that the cook will. Eventually, Sanji picked up her empty coffee cup and tilted his head politely towards the redhead.

"We'll have to discuss this again Nami-swan; I've got some scallops to prepare before the rush. It was a delight to see you though, maybe we can meet up tomorrow? I was thinking of calling on Usopp and Kaya-chwan, making them some of those recipes they brought me from abroad...." Sanji began fidgeting again; after putting the cup near the door to take to the kitchen, then fixing his tie and stubbing out his cigarette. Clearly Sanji wouldn't discuss anything else with her, so Nami retreated for the time being.

"Okay Sanji-kun, I should be finished at work around 6. I'll give you a call."

Rising, the redhead passed the suitcase over to the cook and gave him one last, brief hug.

"Just...call me, anytime you want to talk about it, okay Sanji-kun? And talk to Zoro, please."

Sanji waved her off, smiling as he grasped the suitcase. She didn't notice how his grip was considerably tighter than normal.

"I've got to dash Nami-swan, I'll see you later."

With that, he was back in the kitchen, seeming considerably more lucid than before he talked, no longer lost in the daze, but no more soothed of the situation he was in, no less stressed. Nami flopped back against the stool as she pulled her mobile to her ear.

"Robin? I think it's worse than we thought."

--

There was a sombre mood in the Sunny apartments that day; many of the neighbours had heard the argument that occurred in the dark of the night, and those who didn't had been told about it by the nosier of the residents. The elderly neighbour Amazon had been visiting almost everyone to try and gain an idea of what had exactly happened on the third floor. Yet the only ones who had any kind of idea were the only ones they couldn't ask.

Ace lay of the sofa, twirling his cowboy hat in his hands aimlessly. His brother draped across his lap, curled up seeking his brother's comforting warmth.

"How do I help him?"

The freckled face looked questioningly at his younger sibling, and Luffy tilted his head up to look at his brother.

"Zoro's my best friend. I don't like him to be unhappy, so how do I make him happy again?"

Ace sighed, his hand running through his brother's hair in a soothing manner. He had turned up on the third floor apartment when Luffy hadn't come back from breakfast, only to see him curled up atop of the sheet next to Zoro, who was gazing blindly at the wall, still wrapped up in the sheets. The pair stayed with the swordsman for hours, trying to coax the story out of him, but they were answered with nothing but the single sentence he uttered to Luffy earlier in the morning. He had retreated to their apartment after Nami called; hoping that giving her a reason to visit Sanji would shed more light on what happened. Luffy appeared about fifteen minutes later, looking heartbreakingly defeated. That had been two long hours ago, and they had been lying on the sofa at a loss ever since.

"He needs time. You know Zoro better than any of us, and you know that he needs some time to himself. He's never been one for seeking comfort in others..."

"Naaa, I know. But I still wish I can help." Luffy pouted against his brother's chest. "...maybe if I get him some meat?"

"That's what you want Luffy, not him."

"Mnaaa. Sake maybe? He likes sake."

Ace couldn't help but smirk at his brother's tenacious determination to help his friend.

"That's true."

Launching himself off of his brother's stomach making the older man curl up with a loud "Oof!" Luffy raised his hands in the air and cheered.

"Yosh! I'll go get some sake and meat and then Zoro can be happy again!"

Running into his sandals, the enthusiastic boy ran to the door and barrelled into a broad, hard chest.

"Woah! Watch it Strawhat bro!"

Peering upwards, Luffy smiled at the two familiar faces. Franky grinned at him back, lifting his sunglasses as he greeted the younger boy. Not looking quite as pleased, Robin gave a chase smile before moving her attention to Ace as he got up to greet them.

"Robin, Franky? Didn't think you'd be up this time after last night. Come in, what's going on?"

"That was what we were here to find out, Ace-san. I've just had an interesting phone call from Nami."

Ace paused mid stride towards the couple as Luffy pushed them inside the apartment. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"She told you guys already huh? I was hoping to try and find out what happened before telling anyone else."

Franky helped himself to a cola, while turning the coffee machine on for Robin. They knew better than to act as guests in Ace and Luffy's; the Sunny apartments are like a second home to all their friends.

"You should've realised that Nico-babe and Nami-sis are best buds, of course she's going to call her."

The dull slap of Ace's hand meeting his forehead echoed around the room, making Luffy chuckle as he slid back on the sofa.

"Geez Ace, you didn't think of that?! Even I would've realised that would happen! Shihihi"

Elegantly seating herself on the spare chair, Robin gave a small, sad smile.

"I don't think Ace's forgetfulness is the reason we're here."

It was the equivalent of dropping a bombshell. Luffy's laughter faded into quiet introspection, an uncharacteristic frown marring his face. Ace slumped back into the seat he was just occupying with a groan, and Franky halted mid-swig of cola, normally cheering face downcast.

"How is he?"

Ace rubbed his temples, shrugging as he answered the cola-loving shipwright.

"Hard to say. He hasn't talked to us, even though Luffy was with him all morning."

"I couldn't even get him out of bed." Luffy pouted.

Robin's slim hands gripped the mug her husband handed her tightly, thinking about the swordsman and cook they held so dear. Even as she was preoccupied at the award celebrations last night, she couldn't help but notice the tension between the couple. Couple that with the unease that both men had been expressing at their changing circumstances, and she wasn't really too surprised about what Nami had told her.

"How much do you know about what happened?" Franky asked as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder for support. Luffy spoke meekly from the sofa.

"He just said that Sanji had gone. The neighbours are saying that they heard them all yelling and someone storming out..."

"We can't get any more info out of Zoro; he's totally out of it..."

The blue haired man nodded at Ace, looking up at the ceiling as if he could see straight up to the third floor apartment housing the man in question. He and Zoro were close; but had nowhere near the bond the two brothers had with him. To think he wouldn't open up to his best friends was a sure sign that he had closed himself off to all of them.

"What happened with Sanji?" Ace enquired.

"Nami found him at the Baratie, apparently acting quite uncharacteristically. Even Zeff was concerned for him." Franky raised an eyebrow and Ace's eyes widened. Zeff was hardly known for his soft and cuddly approach to child raising. Noticing their surprise Robin nodded.

"Sanji kissed Gin. At the Maxim Arc, last night."

Luffy fell off the sofa. Ace's jaw dropped open.

"_What?_"

"According to Nami, Sanji-san was brief with his explanation. Apparently following the argument between he and Zoro-san, our cook got a bit too inebriated and I gather his frustrations were released on Gin. I guess it was after that they stormed out, which we all saw."

"...And then they argued back here. Like the neighbours said." Luffy added hesitantly and Robin gave a solemn smile.

"I'd imagine so. Nami says Sanji's been hit quite hard by it, he was quite shaken. According to Zeff he wasn't even cooking properly." She looked up when she felt Franky squeeze her shoulder a bit tighter.

"So, have they broken up? Like, properly ended it or what?"

"...I don't think even they know. The way Nami explained it to me, Zoro-san told Sanji-san to leave so he did, and it was left like that. But the way they are acting..."

"It's possible." Ace interjected "But equally as possible that it's still up in the air. Zoro's taking it badly, but there's a chance his lamenting the whole situation rather than the breakup. He takes faithfulness very seriously after all."

"And Sanji-san is a highly emotional person anyway; after the amount of time the two have been together throwing him out is a major blow for any couple so it's hardly surprising he's behaving the way Nami says he is."

A quiet voice perked up from the floor, full of confusion and pain. Luffy looked between his Brother, Robin and Franky with a questioning gaze.

"But Zoro and Sanji love each other. I know they'd been arguing recently but they still did, you could tell. Why would they fight like this?" Luffy crossed his arms and huffed angrily "It's stupid."

Ace sighed, ruffling his brother's hair fondly.

"Sometimes people can't accept things that happen, even if they want to. I'm sure they still love each other Luf, but they need to resolve their problems if they wanted to be happy together again. The problem is if the stubborn idiots would be able to."

"So what do we do?" Luffy looked at his friends imploringly. Franky was close to sobbing; Robin's hand patting his comfortingly. The man wiped his eyes before he answered.

"Well, the only ones who can resolve their issues are the pair of them, so we can just make them feel better now so when they talk they're not going to overreact again."

"Nami said she is going to see Sanji-san at Usopp and Kaya's tomorrow, I'll get her to try and stop him beating himself up too much."

"That's a good idea, even though Sanji was an idiot for kissing Gin, blaming himself isn't going to be any good when he talks to Zoro." Franky agreed. "But what should we do about Zoro-bro?"

Ace sighed as he answered.

"We'll go up and talk to him. He's not that good at being abandoned..." They all knew that of course, even if they did not know him at the time they have all seen the shrine in the apartment, seen Zoro's demeanour change around the time of year Kuina died. "...even if he was the one that kicked the other out I'm sure that's really hit him. We've been through worse with him, so we can manage."

Luffy jumped up again, suddenly remembering how he ran into his friend's chest earlier and the reason for it. How could he forget his plan to cheer Zoro up?!

"Ah! I can't cheer Zoro up without Sake! Or meat! Robin, Franky, call us if you hear anything else, and tell everyone else to do the same. Ace, I'll be back soon, and then we can make Zoro happy again!"

With a determined slam of the door Luffy ran out of the apartment. The couple smiled at Ace, a genuine heartfelt smile for the first time that day. No matter how dire the situation, it was impossible to believe things wouldn't get better soon with Luffy around.

-.-.-

* * *

_Again I seem to have had the strong desire to make Sanji all sad. I think Zoro would be more the type to just shut down if shock was too much...hence the laying in bedness. Sanji's too much of a workaholic, he just throws himself into that to forget everything else._

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I hope you're enjoying it!_

_Thanks for reading! Pamplemoose_


	9. Unresolveable situations

_Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update Split, things have been pretty busy with coursworkd. To be honest things are still very busy so it might be another long wait until you get another update! So I'll just be nice and leave you with this chapter for a while! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 8

No matter how many times he tried to say something; for once in his life Monkey D. Luffy was at a loss.

The apartment on the third floor of the building named Sunny was quiet, far too quiet compared to how it was supposed to be. There were no snores, no sizzling food, no clinking weights, no TV noises, and no petty heartfelt arguments. And the young boy didn't like it one bit.

"Zoro?"

Luffy eyed his best friend from across the living room. Zoro was sat on the training mats, safe amongst the lingering smell of dedication and sweat, and away from the scent of cigarettes that clung to the living room and made him remember that night's events in far too painful a clarity. Luffy sat cross legged on one of the living room sofas, frowning at Zoro's worryingly blank face.

"You can't sit there forever Zoro. Just talk to me, ne?"

The face had always been fairly blank. Ever since Luffy first met his nakama he was schooling his expressions; but knowing him for so long he knew how to read them. A furrowed brow showed thought or suspicion, narrowed eyes anger or concern, and creases around the mouth moving up almost like a smile; all these and more were the many faces of Roronoa Zoro. But this blankness...it was as if he was trying to just reject everything. He had only seen it once before, and it wasn't a time he liked to remember.

"C'mon Zoro, I got you some sake. Well, Ace got it 'cause I'm underage and all but still it was my money! Well, it was Ace's money but I asked to borrow it from him so I could get him to buy it for you! Well, I forgot to ask him but he knew I wanted to ask him for money so I could ask him to go get you sake so he used his money for me and got it anyway. So it's just like I got it!"

Luffy was getting sick of the silence. He wanted to punch Sanji for creating this fake, horrible version of Zoro, who was making a joke of his best friend. On the verge of giving up, the dark haired boy flopped his arms over the back on the sofa and sighed heavily, tilting his head to the side as he pouted at the elder man.

"Mnaa fine. Don't talk. We'll just sit here like this for the rest of time...Or at least until lunch, 'cause Ace's got me some meat."

...

"...Nothing feels right."

The deep voice rumbled across the apartment and made Luffy's head turn towards the one man who voiced it. Zoro hadn't moved; still staring at a blank spot on the mat with that careful expression, and when he opened his mouth it was as if he wasn't even realising what he was saying.

"The apartment...talking to you...everything just feels wrong."

Luffy sat up now, watching his best friend articulate loss the best he could. Tentatively, he asked.

"How?"

Breaking out of his daze, Zoro ran a hand tiredly over his face, staring out the window just past Luffy's head. For the first time the younger boy noticed his friend didn't want to meet him in the eye.

"It just feels like something's missing....Dammit, did he always take up this much space?"

Luffy didn't dare move as Zoro got up and stretched; fearing that if he did he might scare the swordsman back into the world he'd been lingering in for the past 4 days. Though Zoro had never mentioned it; they all knew what had happened courtesy of Nami's chat with Sanji, and a few interesting conversations with very well informed neighbours. If Zoro was bothered with anyone knowing his personal business he didn't show it; if anything Luffy thought he was almost relived, because it meant he hadn't had to talk about it.

But not talking had lead to another day sitting around in the apartment, so he wasn't going to miss this chance to help his best friend.

"You didn't realize? You played just a big a part in Sanji's life as he did yours."

The look of hurt that flashed across Zoro's face at the name wasn't missed, and Luffy watched him fall heavily into the chair next to him. Slouching down, Zoro resumed staring at the window in silence. Luffy mirrored the action and muttered quietly.

"Is it gonna stay like this?"

This made Zoro's head turn, and for the first time look at his friend. Luffy's eyes – always so expressive – looked almost as pained as he felt at the situation between two people he loved, and that only added to the uncomfortable feeling in the swordsman's gut.

Luffy saw it the dark eyes that watched him so many emotions, all fighting to surface, but a strong will holding them all back to a safe distance. Where they can barely be seen, and couldn't cause hurt. To know Zoro was trying to block it all out almost made Luffy angry. He launched himself onto his knees and cried in the green haired man's face

"You're just going to sit in here forever? Not train, not eat, not see all your friends? What about Sanji? Are you just going to forget about him?!"

"Fuck Luffy, just stop!"

And angry push toppled Luffy backwards and he sprawled across the sofa, staring at Zoro in shock. The man in question had his eyes closed, a trembling hand curled into a fist in his lap where it was placed just after pushing Luffy backwards. Despite the shield that had been made, that action just confirmed to Luffy that the storm behind his eyes was nowhere near under control. There was a pause as Zoro regained himself before he continued, which Luffy decided to fill.

"Is it definitely over?" Zoro sighed again, placing the now calm hand back at his side.

"I don't know. We were both so, just so fucking angry the other night I couldn't think straight...Still can't think straight. I just wanted him out so I didn't try to kill him or anything. I don't even know what happened to him."

"He's with Zeff, thinking you didn't want him home."

Luffy felt Zoro's eyes look at him but ignored it for now, again treading dangerous waters with what to say to someone so temperamental.

"Do you want him home?"

"...I don't know. But I don't want to stay like this, and I don't want to finish with him just like that."

Luffy smiled; finally there was progress. Zoro leaned back into the chair, clearly intent on sitting there for the rest of the day. A small clinking sound echoed as Luffy set some Sake on the table and it roused him to look at the irrefutable boy again and catch that infectious smile.

"I've gotta go now Zoro, but that was a fun talk! Enjoy your sake!"

With that and a clattering of noise, Luffy was gone and Zoro was left once again alone, with his one drink in the oppressive silence of a too large apartment that was currently holding far too many memories.

-.-.-

The smell of the Baratie kitchen had always felt like home to Sanji. The scent of roasted garlic; of steaks searing on stoves; or rich chocolate melting to go in the soufflé, it all gave the young cook a sense of normality.

Learning against an unused counter, Sanji sighed as he took a deep inhalation of the comforting aroma. He was tired, so tired, and just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. The meeting with the executives was long and tedious, not to mention terrifying as they all spent hours explaining how important the show gets good ratings. Bon was there, a ballast of support thankfully, but even he looked a bit nervous as the suits stared them down.

"Shit." The cook sighed, raking a hand through his hair. The other cooks at the Baratie chuckled at him, causing a scathing glare to be thrown their way.

"What're you fucks laughing at?"

"Pfft, didn't mean to intrude on your modelling, superstar!"

A curled eyebrow raised in Patty's direction, furthering the sniggers.

"Jeez Sanji, can't you see even you're posing even in here! All that acting's getting to your head."

The chefs roared with laughter as Sanji scowled and stormed past. The petulant flicking of his bangs as he left did not help reduce the jeers.

He didn't expect to see a raven haired beauty and her loud blue boyfriend propping up the bar.

"Robin? Franky?"

"Good evening, cook-san."

"Yo! Cook-bro!"

The surprise at seeing his friends quickly dissolved into a pleased grin as he moved over to meet them. What with the restaurant and the show and the...situation, he hadn't spoken to his friends much recently. After giving the couple a pat on the back and a kiss on the hand, the blonde moved around the bar to help himself to a drink.

"Is Gin-san not in today?"

Robin's throaty voice caused his grip around the wine bottle to tighten, but Sanji smoothly placed it away to hide the action.

"He's been taking some time off. He came in yesterday but it was...um...awkward."

The husband and wife gazed at him expectantly, feigning expressions of confusion. As he shook his head in disbelief Sanji chuckled.

"C'mon, you really expect me to believe Nami-swan didn't tell you? You're acting isn't that great you know."

Franky banged at the bar as he chuckled, startling some of the nearer customers, but Robin smiled apologetically at them as she hushed her husband.

"How are you coping Cook-san?"

"Hmmm...Okay, I guess. I've been keeping busy, so I haven't really thought about anything except work."

"Have you heard from Swordsman-san?"

Franky caught Sanji's flinch at the nickname and frowned behind his sunglasses.

"He misses you, cook-bro."

That made him snort.

"Miss me? The shithead was the one who kicked me out, why would he fucking miss me now?"

"Because he cares about you, Sanji-san, surely you should realise that. You were very important to each other for a long time, after all."

The wine was dark, and heady, and helped Sanji not think about how much he missed his partner. Between all the work, having to move back in above the Baratie, the horrid uncomfortable feeling that hung between him and Gin and all the painful emotions that lingered thanks to the shitty swordsman, he was stretched to breaking point.

And Robin could tell. Franky, not so much, as he wasn't as interested in the young chef's attire or appearance. But Robin and Sanji had been friends since high school, and she had never known him not to be in immaculate appearance. Yet today's suit was ruffled, like it hadn't been ironed properly, and his hair was greasy from the amount of times a nervous hand had run through it. Not forgetting the lingering bags under his eyes, and pale withdrawn features. Her heart went out to her distressed nakama.

"Sanji-san. You miss him too, right?"

Sanji didn't answer right away. Just stared at his shoes and tried to stop stop thinking about him because they were in the middle of the restaurant dammit, and he didn't want people to see him crying or something equally as pathetic over such a moron.

"Sanji-bro?"

The worried tone in the voice of someone as carefree as Franky caused the dam to crack.

"Of course I do! I can't stop thinking about him, but I can't try and call him or anything because he's mad at me for doing something stupid, and I'm mad at him for overreacting and not giving me a chance, and then Gin won't come near me and the producers are on our back about ratings so we need to up the promotion for it; even though Bon's sure it's going to be fine, and things are still busy are here and I just want to rest and not think about anything, but every time I lie down I just keep seeing fucking green!"

The wine glass clattered to the floor with a faint clinking noise as Sanji knocked it in his tirade. The room hushed as they heard the glass break, Robin and Franky watched their nakama expectantly and Sanji felt his resolve shatter along with the glass as wine seeped along the floor.

Chatter resumed as he crouched down to tidy the mess, trembling hands betraying the tears shining in hidden eyes. The husband and wife shared a sympathetic glance before Robin enquired quietly.

"Sanji-san, it is evident you miss Zoro. And I have, on firm confirmation by Luffy-san, belief that he misses you too. Are you just going to keep on going like this?"

A heavy sigh punctuated Sanji's rise as he threw away the glass in the bin, and turned back to face his companions.

"I don't know. But I guess I have to go speak to the bastard and figure it out."

-.-.-

The night found Sanji in a familiar setting. So many times, he had stared at that door as he fumbled for his keys, looking at the paint peeling in the corner and the small dent where Luffy ran into it, enjoying the sensation that memories and contentment provided. Looking at the door now as he fingered his key, all Sanji felt was nervousness.

The key sounded so loud in the lock it was like a gunshot, and the door swung open and Sanji felt his stomach try and relocate to his throat.

The apartment was dark, one lamp shining near the window that overlooked the city. On the deep windowsill sat Zoro, one of many bottles that surrounded him frozen halfway to his lips, gawking at Sanji as if he were a Zombie.

"Sanji?"

The deep voice slugged the cook in the gut in its familiarity, as unused and wavering as it sounded. Trying desperately to ignore the awkward vibe that hovered in the apartment, Sanji shut the door with his foot and shrugged off his trench coat as he did any day he would come home from work. As he hung it over the sofa he took time to inspect his lover.

Zoro look about as tired as he felt, eyes shadowed and stubble darkening his face. He was half dressed; a pair of old sweats hanging off his hips and a dirty worn shirt hugging the hard chest. There were enough bottles around him, and in the bin in the kitchen, for him to deduce what Zoro had been doing to keep his mind off their situation.

"Look at yourself Marimo; the vision of abject despair."

Zoro snorted, shaking his head and setting down the bottle. Now Sanji was closer, he could see the pallor of his face, and the messy clothes. He'd forgone a tie completely, and the normally perfectly manicured goatee was scruffy and dirty. As the chef lit a cigarette, and exhaled the fumes, the swordsman grinned ruefully.

"You're one to talk cook. You look like the lead character in one of your sappy romance films."

"What?"

Moving to stand, Zoro popped his back as he continued.

"You know, those stupid chick flicks you like. Guy meets girl, guy and girl can't catch a break. Guy gets all depressed and miserable and then somehow it all works out in the end. I don't really pay much attention."

"Che, well Marimo, it seems out situation is a bit similar to one of those movies. Well, some of it at least."

The quiet was stifling; Zoro's dark eyes staring at him with pain and anger and confusion at what to do. Sanji was pretty sure he was looking the same way. Pushing onwards determinedly, Sanji moved to sit on the sofa which caused Zoro to snap out of wherever he was when he looked at his lover.

"Why are you here, Sanji?"

"We need to sort this out. After the ar...after the other night things were so up in the air, and I can imagine that you want things worked out just as much as I do."

As Sanji settled into his normal seat on the sofa Zoro leaned on the arm of the one opposite. He couldn't say he wasn't glad Sanji was here, but he was torn with the desire to beat him senseless and just hold him until everything painful went away. God, why was this so difficult?

"And how are we going to do that Sanji? Do you expect us to just say 'I'm sorry', have some make up sex and move on?"

Sanji scowled. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he seemed to forget just how difficult Zoro could be when he was upset.

"No, I don't think that Zoro, and I assumed you'd realise we need to talk about what happened."

Zoro scowled back and crossed his arms, huffing at Sanji's tone. Sanji saw it and smiled.

"You always get riled so easily."

"You've given me plenty of things to be riled about cook, or have you forgotten why I kicked you out?"

The accusation forced Sanji's gaze down, and he watched his hands fiddle with his buttons. He couldn't look at Zoro as he continued.

"You were treating me like shit Sanji, and I could just about put up with it, but then with the...what happened that night, I didn't think you could hurt me that much."

"I know, and I didn't mean to treat you that way. I was just so busy and stressed with everything that happened, and I wasn't even realising what was going on here. How we were drifting apart, how I was rude to you and everything."

Zoro watched Sanji sit up, a sincere expression in his eyes as he glanced at him across the room mid-apology. He sighed and scratched at a healing cut on his arm.

"I understood that, which was why I was putting up with it anyway. You had a lot on your mind, I'm sure I'd be guilty of something similar if that were me."

Sanji felt his features lift slightly.

"But I still can't forgive it that easily."

The features fell back again instantly.

"What would you want me to do to apologise then Zoro? 'Because I'll stop treating you that way, for sure, but you need to realise that my life has changed, our lives have changed so it won't be the same as it was."

Zoro frowned, looking almost like a confused child.

"Why?"

"Because things aren't the same as they used to be!"

"Yes they are. You're still cooking, I'm still fighting, how is it any different?"

"Because I'm moving forward!"

Sanji shouted, echoing across the living room and it felt like a tidal wave to Zoro. He didn't want to talk about this; it was about him and Sanji not him and Sanji's job. He slipped back into the chair, resting his hands on his knees.

"My life isn't the same as it was before Zoro, so things would have to change. No more time for lie-ins before the lunch shift; I have to go out on socials more rather than stay here, and less time to come and watch your fight or train."

"You barely did anyway."

Sanji groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

"What do you expect of me Zoro?! To be some cheerleader at the side of every fight?"

"I expect you to support me! To care about my fights and the pros and helping me when I'm turned down again instead of just running off with those fucking TV people!"

"That's just it! The show is part of my life now Zoro, as much as the Baratie and you, there's no way I can just ignore it. We have to work around it."

Zoro's hands had made their way to his hair, clenching in it as he thought for another option.

"Or what?"

"Huh?"

"What if we can't work around it?"

"...that's what's got us here."

Sanji hated this. Hated the way his home seemed cold and uncomfortable, hated how he couldn't just curl up in Zoro's lap like he wanted. Hated that they can't just come to an agreement. But he knew Zoro almost as well as he knew himself, and he knew without asking that Zoro would never be happy with being pushed aside for a bit while Sanji focused on his career; particularly when he couldn't focus on his own. He took a deep drag of his cigarette before explaining quietly.

"My life is changing so fucking much I can barely hang on. It's hard enough keeping up without having you try to hold me back. Either you help me move forward or..."

"Or what?"

"...I don't know."

He knew. Zoro wasn't a man for words but even he understood the cook's point. He didn't want to talk through this with Sanji, he wanted to walk out, to train or fight or scream until it was all away and back to normal, and Sanji and he could carry on like before, when life was simple for them both and they were happy just where they were. Yet even as he thought about it, he knew that it would never happen. Sanji had achieved his biggest dream, and it was stupid to think that wouldn't come with changes. But the swordsman hadn't moved; it felt he was stuck in glue as the world rushed by him. And for once in his life, he felt like he was being left behind.

Not only Sanji; Robin was getting further and further with her research, both Franky's creations and Usopp's art were gaining popularity. Nami was getting promotion after promotion and Kaya was travelling all over the world with her medical training and Chopper was a prodigy at med school, even Brooke's band was getting popular after so many stints at the Baratie. There was just him; with Luffy and Ace, watching them all step ahead. And he was happy for all his friends, but he couldn't watch Sanji's back as he left him behind.

"It'll never go back to how it was, will it?"

The sigh sounded a little like relief as Sanji uttered it, though far too resigned and tired to really be discerned as such.

"No. And it's not because I don't care about your goal because I do, and if you think otherwise then you're being an idiot, but I just simply need to focus on my own work right now."

Zoro stared at his feet, not wanted to look at his partner in case it makes him say something he doesn't want to. The reality was starting to sink in, and he needed to think now if he could step up, and move on like Sanji wants. After a long period of quiet, he dropped the elephant that had been hovering in the room.

"What about Gin?"

He sensed Sanji jump even as he avoided looking in his direction. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. In a vain attempt to lift the mood Sanji exhaled lightly.

"You always hated him."

Zoro scowled, suddenly glaring intensely at the cook.

"Because Gin has always been in love with you, and you've always been too stupid to notice it."

"He hasn't always..." Sanji answered lamely. Zoro just gave him a Look.

For the first time since he'd walked back into the apartment, Sanji got up and walked to his lover. He saw the green haired man follow him with his eyes almost nervously; the rest of him frozen in place.

He knelt in front of Zoro's hunched form in the chair, and placed his hand gently on a tanned cheek. His heart almost burst with the familiarity; all the emotions flowing through him battling for dominance. He stroked the cheek lightly with his thumb, smiling as Zoro closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

"Sanji..."

Zoro was about to break. Being thrown from joy at seeing him, to anger as they argued and anguish as they talked; now being overwhelmed with desire at the familiar touch was a bit too much for the normally impassive man too take. Sanji's hand was warm and comforting, and for a second Zoro forgot all about the stupid row. Opening his eyes, he found himself locked in Sanji's own warm blue gaze.

"What happened...it was a mistake. If I could take it back I could, but I can't. I love you; these past days have been hell with everything like this. I didn't realise how much I needed you until now, you stupid Marimo."

Zoro's lips met his with the eagerness of a dying man. His large hands found Sanji's face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into the chef's eager mouth. Sanji rose on his knees so he was level with the swordsman, his own tongue curling around his lover's as they battled for dominance; trying to display how much they cared for one another in this one simple show of affection. Soon enough Zoro drew away for air, resting his forehead against Sanji's as he panted for breath.

"I've missed you, shit cook. It's been a mess since you walked out. I should've never told you to leave in the first place."

"But if you didn't; we still would've been mad. The kiss still would've happened"

Their heads moved apart as the pair simultaneously realised the issue still remained. Slowly, as if treading on eggshells, Zoro asked.

"You said you still care for me?"

Sanji nodded earnestly.

"Do you care for him?"

Never had Sanji's head frozen so quickly. The tension, lifted somewhat through the couples' kiss, fell back down again like a lead weight.

"Sanji. Answer me."

He didn't know what to say. But he had to do something, and fast. Sanji carefully took Zoro's strong hand in his own and rubbed the large knuckles.

"I can't say I don't care for him," he felt the grip tighten substantially, "but it's not the same. He's my friend Zoro; of course I care about him. But not in the same way I care about you."

Zoro's dark eyes met his once more as he asked quietly.

"...Do you love him?"

"...I don't know."

The large hand slipped out of his as Zoro chuckled, shaking his head without humour. Sanji felt his insides drop just watching it.

"Well then what Sanji? Do you just expect us to carry on while you figure out what you want?"

"I don't want..."

"What? You don't want him? You want him enough to have kissed him, and you're fed up of me dragging you behind, yet you continue to love me like everything was the same? You've said it yourself Sanji, if you're life has changed then how can our relationship be the same as well?"

"So what do we do then? Just give up? 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to!"

"Yea well neither do I!"

Sanji was standing again now, face to face with Zoro again who had just risen with his exclamation. They were inches apart, staring each other down but neither would move. The tension shifted, and Sanji sighed again as he turned away to look at the floor.

"So how do we keep this working?"

They could hear the traffic outside, the sounds of normalcy that clashed with the atmosphere.

"Will you accept that I need some more of your attention; even if you are busier now with the show?"

"Will you accept that I'm not going to be able to be as involved as I was before, that I have a new life now that you need to try and be part of?"

"...Will you stop seeing Gin?"

"...Will you ever forgive me for the kiss?"

A siren blared as an ambulance drove past on the road below, and Zoro turned his head away in defeat as the blue lights lit up the apartment. His crossed arms fell to the side, and his voice was dull with loss.

"I can't. I want to, but every time I think of him I see you both...." he shook his head clear of the vision "I don't think I'll even be able to forgive that."

Sanji stumbled back, his body preparing for what his mind was still trying to reject.

"Then what about us? If we can't move forward?"

Zoro's voice was barely a whisper as he replied.

"Then it's over. I'm sorry Sanji, I just can't..."

He trailed off, voice betraying his attempts at holding it together. He gave his lover one last loving look before retreating to the window, picking up the half full bottle of rum and staring at the city.

He ignored the sounds of Sanji gathering his belongings as tears fell on the windowsill.

_-.-.-

* * *

_

_ Yea, horrendous place to end, I know...I genuinley don't think I can write a chapter that doesn't end on a cliffhanger! And now my internet is up and running again I've fixed the horrendous edit! Phew!_

_Thanks for reading! - Pample  
_


	10. Moving on isn't as easy as it looks

_Wow, it's been SO LONG since I updated this! About half a year, I think!_

_I'm so sorry to everyone who reads and follow the story, but life's kinda got in the way of everything at the moment. It's funny, when I started writing Split it was because I was waiting for my uni to start, not wokring much, stuck living with my parents...now all of that is changed so I have little time anymore!_

_But I'm trying to get back into it. And I'll try to write a bit more, I promise._

_Thanks to all those who still keep reviewing, even you lot who just review getting me to try and update soon! They all help!_

_So, enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 9

.

They found it, in some strange way, quite ironic to meet up like this. The last time everyone had gathered at the Nico/Flam household had been under much happier circumstances. Eight friends sat in the kitchen in a haze of despondency, lost in memories of when there were in the same location celebrating two of their nakama's love and everyone was happy.

And now, scarcely months later, two of their dearest were heartbroken, and their friends were bereft at what to do next.

Ace and Luffy had determined; through various nosy neighbours and an eyewitness account themselves, that Sanji had officially moved out of his and Zoro's apartment. The swordsman himself was still pretty shattered by the whole affair; they had all seen him moving listlessly about his daily routine, acting seemingly out of habit. But his mood varied greatly, and recently Zoro hadn't gone past his front door.

But at least they knew where he was. The blonde chef had been alarmingly absent from everyone; ignoring calls and not visiting anyone, the only way they knew he was still okay was his increasing amount of TV presence as he promoted the show, and the group were getting worried about them both. Tired of tiptoeing around his best friend, Luffy called the 'help Zoro and Sanji be happy again so things go back to normal and I get Sanji's cooking' meeting. Banging his fist on Franky's handmade kitchen counter, he called the meeting to order.

"So guys, you know why we're all here. We need to do something about Zoro and Sanji."

Just mentioning their names made everyone's shoulders sag. They had all tried over the past fortnight to get in touch with either of the couple but there had been no success. Ace frowned as he considered his green haired tenant.

"Zoro's become like a ghost. He wanders around, sure, but he doesn't speak to anyone, or interact. All I've seen him do is shuffle around inside the apartment; God knows when he last went out."

Luffy frowned

"I've never seen him this upset." Nodding in agreement, Ace added.

"I don't think I have either. At least not since his cousin..." He trailed off, implications heavy in the air for those who knew Zoro well enough, of what might happen again if they didn't try and help him. Nami chewed her lip in worry.

"I don't know what to do. I've been calling Sanji-kun every day, but he never answers his phone."

"Have you been to the Baratie?" Chopper queried; eyes shining with tears of worry. Nami nodded,

"Zeff said he's been busy with the show so hasn't been able to work there recently."

"That could be true. Cook-san did mention that the network was pressuring him to maintain the high ratings."

Robin gazed out the window thoughtfully as she answered. Luffy was banging his fist again, with Ace reaching for him to make the loud noise stop.

"So how do we get them back together?"

Though she cared deeply for her friends, sometimes Robin wished they had a little more sense. She had to remain level headed about the situation, not only was it in her nature but it was obvious nobody else was going to. It was clear many of her nakama weren't going to be thinking with their heads about the situation, so she bore the responsibility of keeping them straight. Determined to ensure the best decisions are made for the now split couple, she asked a perilous question.

"Is this really the best thing for us to be doing?"

She hid her amusement as she saw young Chopper's jaw drop in confusion and Luffy's finger lodge up his nose as he tried to make sense of the words. It was Brook who summoned enough sense to reply.

"What do you mean, Robin-san?" Sighing, she continued.

"Swordsman-san and Cook-san's relationship is not our business. If it has met it's unfortunate end, then surely we should be thinking more of checking if they are okay, rather than forcing them together simply to make it easier for us?"

She hated to see those looks on her friends' faces. She knew that look, so intimately that it hurt, that expression of loss. That feeling where no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, the cold, stark knowledge that there would be no winners here, only losers and people in pain.

God, she _hated_ being the only smart one. At least swordsman-san kept his wits about him enough to back her up...But he wasn't there. She was, and Robin wasn't going to let her nakama hurt again.

"So maybe we just need to change the way we think. First of all, it is imperative we talk to the pair of them, to gain more knowledge on the situation."

Fire blazing in their eyes, the two brothers of the group nodded with determination. Ace smiled at Robin, grateful, for pointing their lost flock in the right direction.

"We'll go visit Zoro, seeing as he's only upstairs from us it would be less obvious."

"Yohohoho! May I join you brothers on your quest? For I do miss Zoro-san; training isn't the same without him there."

"Me too! I wanna help Zoro!"

Ace smiled at Brooke as he patted him on the shoulder in thanks, the hand movement expressing gratitude more than his words could right now. Luffy simply watched, smiling as Chopper explained to him how he needed to help the swordsman, all the while that grin radiating to everyone else in the room and filling them with hope they can make their nakama better.

"Well I'll go to the Baratie then. We know Sanji-kun can't resist my womanly charms." Nami smirked, making Usopp shudder in trepidation. Everyone who was smart knew that if Nami had _that_ grin on her face, then you stay away. Or become very poor, very quickly. And he was too right.

"Usopp, you come too. I need someone to pay for dinner."

"Well Franky and I shall join you, if that's alright?"

Usopp's squawks of indignation were shadowed as Franky erupted into a pose with a shout of "Suupaaa", excited that plans seemed to be coming together, and his wife shared a moment with Nami discussing when to meet at the restaurant to try and cheer Sanji up.

But for now, all they could do was hope everything would be okay.

-.-.-

Good God, it was quiet. There only ever had been two people living in the apartment, so it bewildered Zoro as to how there was so little noise with the cook gone.

Time passed in a daze as he sat, gazing listlessly at the view outside, not doing anything, not _thinking_ because that just led back to him and God, how was it so quiet?

The smell of cigarettes lingered; followed him round like a fog. The window was left open for days but it clung to him, and Zoro found himself comforted by the scent as much as repulsed by it.

He missed Sanji.

He knew it from the second the blond had taken the last belongings out of the door. But this loss, this all encompassing emptiness that seemed to radiate within the fighter; that was not quite anticipated. And it knocked him for six. Left him drained, and at a loss at what to do.

He couldn't sleep much, anymore. His bed reminded him of...other things...and the dreams he had wherever he slept were too painful to endure right now.

The kitchen was naturally off limits. Even looking at Sanji's favourite place made the emptiness swell and his heart ache, so food was off the menu. Zoro couldn't remember the last time he ate something, particularly something substantial.

He knew he had to move on, to get up and do something constructive, but...he just wasn't ready. It hurt too much, this loss. To make it worse, it was too much like before, with her.

"Zoro? Zoro? Hello?"

The sound of sharp knocking on the door startled him, but Zoro made no move from his seat on the living room floor. The voice – Luffy's, he was certain – was undeterred.

"Zoroooooooo"

"C'mon Zoro, let us in!"

"We know you're there, Zoro-san."

"Yea Zoro, let us in please! We just want to see that you're okay!"

Chopper, Brooke and Ace's voices joined the first, but their attempts remained ignored. Standing in the hallway, Luffy pouted.

"Why isn't he answering?" Ace's features fell into a sad smile.

"He's just upset right now Luf, just-"

"Mou, that's not good enough! Zoro always listens to me." Luffy's fists joined the cacophony "Zoro, open up right now!"

The increased banging was rewarded inside the apartment, as Zoro turned to watch the door rattle in its hinges. Though he didn't want to answer; didn't want his nakama to see him this way, he could still hear every word they were saying. Chopper's shrill voice was easy to pick up.

"What if he's hurt?"

"Zoro never gets hurt! Even when he's injured and bleeding he still keeps on going, that's why he's so cool!"

"Luffy! That isn't a good thing! If Zoro is injured he should be resting!" Chopper flailed in panic as a million scenarios flashed through his head, each more horrid that the last. Zoro, lying in a pool of blood, or turning blue has he choked, or lying with his head twisted at an unnatural angle. "No! Zoroo!"

Ace soothed frantic doctor as in his most placating voice.

"Chopper, this is Zoro. The man's a professional fighter; I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Shihihi yea, Zoro's super strong! Open up Zoro!"

He was starting to want to open the door. This hurt, the self imposed isolation he set upon himself was driving the heartbroken man to the brink of madness, but he couldn't. Couldn't go out as he is, so weak, such a shadow of his normal self. It would upset his friends, and that would only make him feel even worse than he already did.

But Monkey D. Luffy had always lived up to namesake, and in a very animalistic manner he was in tune with emotions more than words. Somehow, he was starting to recognise that he best friend just wasn't ready to see people the way he was. His brother and friends looked at him in alarm as Luffy's mood rapidly changed from positive and determinedly serious to quiet and contemplative, and he sank against the closed door to kneel on the floor.

"Zoro? I get it now, I think. It sometimes take me a while, with you, 'cause you're so serious n' all, but we're not best friends for nothing, ne?" He smiled to himself, shuffling closer to the door as if he were telling it a secret, rather than trying to reach the occupant it hid. "You don't want to see us now, that's okay, and we'll wait for you. But, just be okay, okay? It hurts for us right now, so it must be real bad for you and Sanji, but you're not alone. We'll be here for you as soon as you need us. That's why we're nakama!"

Ace wanted to hug his brother sometimes, because as stupid as the idiot was, he was insightful, in some weird way he could never quite understand. Particularly when he's helping people who are in pain. Ruffling the younger brother's hair, he leaned towards the door.

"Yea, Zoro, if you don't want to talk that's okay. But we want to help, so...don't forget it. Things'll get better I promise."

"Zoroooo! If you don't want to see us then just make sure you're getting enough rest! And fluids! And when you're ready I'll give you a full check up!" Choppers words were almost incomprehensible through his blubbering tears, but the message seemed to be clear. Brooke didn't even know what to say, so instead just hummed a forlorn yet inspiring rhapsody to try and soothe his hurt companion.

"See Zoro? We all just want you to be better. So get better, ne? We'll see you around soon."

Dusting off his shorts, Luffy rose and smiled at the group huddled on the third floor. He nodded at them, and they descended downstairs, accepting the knowledge that all they can do for their friend right now is worry and wait.

Within the dark apartment, Zoro sat still as a stone, staring at the door. Stupid idiots, thinking they can try and cheer him up like that...

But he did feel lighter, slightly more reassured. Smiling to himself, he glanced over to the small frame in the corner, warmly gazing at the smiling face it held.

"I'm lucky I have good friends like that, huh Kuina?"

-.-.-

Sanji liked to keep busy. He found days off tedious at the best of times; an entire day spent doing nothing? No, to the cook a day doing nothing was a day wasted. Unless he had something to keep him occupied he quickly found himself bored, and a bored Sanji was an angry or whiny Sanji. Which was why Ace and Luffy had quickly learnt if he was home for the day never to stray too far, as food would make it down to their apartment as soon as the Chef got antsy.

Yet when there were things he wanted to be distracted from, then he went into overdrive. It was his tenth day of work on the trot, and even eleven days ago when he wasn't working at the station, he was down at the Baratie helping out for some extra pay. But he relished in the heavy workload; it was the perfect distraction. Just what he needed right now, to stop thinking about all the things the dark parts of his mind were trying to recall for him.

Exhausted beyond belief, Sanji trudged up the stairs; thinking about recipes to suggest to the producers tomorrow, or what specials the Shitty Old Man could cook, or anything other than what he was so desperate to avoid.

After all, there was a reason he was ignoring his friends. He didn't want to think about Zoro.

Didn't want to think about how much it tore him apart when he left the apartment for the last time; how it hurts knowing every time he cooks at home, he won't be there to taste it and tell him it's horrible. How much he can't look at his friends, because he can see the pity on all their faces, and all he would want to ask them was _how_ was that idiot doing and please don't say he's gone and killed himself or something stupid because he wouldn't be able to live with himself then.

The door to the apartment closed with a soft click as he forced his thoughts back on track, back on cooking, back where it's safe and comfortable and not horrible.

"Sanji? Is that you?"

Ah. Complications again, more distractions. Bad ones though.

"Yea, it's just me Gin."

Sanji turned up at Gin's place straight after leaving the apartment. He don't quite know how it happened, but it was almost two in the morning; he was carrying a box with his favourite cooking utensils like it was a comfort blanket, and his feet somehow took him to his work partner's door.

But Gin was a good friend, and had opened the door and let him in with little question. And when Sanji asked if he could stay for longer, he was even more accepting. Gin recalled well how Sanji was freaking out in the living room, already a box and a half of cigarettes had been smoked through; after Zeff had told him he couldn't stay at the Baratie so Gin offered up his spare room. Sure, it had been awkward, what with Gin's involvement with Sanji and Zoro's breakup, and his lingering feelings for the blond chef, but ever since he's been trying to help his friend however possible, attempt to help him come to terms with his breakup, or just try and keep everything normal for him.

But Gods, he still thought he was beautiful. Recently, Gin's dreams had been full of Golden hair and curly brows.

"Hey Sanji, how was work?"

The chef shrugged off his coat, placing a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"Busy. But thought of a great dessert recipe we could do for the show."

"Hm? What did you have in mind? It's have to be something light, for the summer months, that's what they wanted."

Sanji nodded in understanding "Champagne Jello, with strawberry compote. Maybe some homemade lady fingers?"

"What, like some weird updated trifle?" Gin snorted, dodging the hand that tried to swat his dubious tone.

"It would be perfect for this time of year; trust me. Bon'll eat it up."

"Bon wants to eat _you_ up." Gin laughed, nudging Sanji as he draped himself on the sofa next to him. The pair dissolved into laughter in the living room, remembering the all too recent memories of their manager chasing them around in his tutu, trying to kiss them in the middle of a meeting with the bosses. That one hadn't gone down so well. Fortunately they'd managed to smooth it all over; the businessmen had met Bon before so were aware of his behaviour so they did little more than sympathise with the men.

The dark haired barman was shaken from his memories when he felt Sanji's leg brush against his during his laughter. It was harder than he realised, sometimes, to push back his feelings. With Sanji being so close, so much of the time, and now knowing he was available, it made Gin just want to grab the waif like figure and make him his. He stiffened, leaning back in the chair and resuming his calm facade. The cook didn't seem to notice the change in attitude; instead wiping his eyes in mirth and pulling his mobile out of his pocket. Glancing at the screen, Sanji frowned, biting his lip and leaning back into the cushions. His newfound roommate looked concerned.

"Something wrong?"

Sparing a quick glance at Gin, Sanji sighed. The mobile lit up with the notification; 13 missed calls.

"Nami-swan again. And Usopp, and even Robin-chwan. I wish they'd stop trying to call."

"They're your friends; they're worried about you. What's wrong with that?"

The TV star exhaled, lighting up a fresh cigarette.

"I'm...It's just too early, you know? They'll ask how I am, and Nami-swan will give me that look she does when she's sad, and Usopp will try and cheer me up and shit, if they mention Zoro I'll just fall apart. I can't talk about it, not yet, not with them."

The cook shook his head as he rambled, panic quickly overtaking his stressed mind. Gin put an arm around him, soothing him.

"It's okay Sanji, calm down. They just want to make sure you're okay."

Still too lost in panic and stress, Sanji nodded his head in agreement. Gin continued the soothing ministrations on his friends back, all thoughts on helping him rather than his previous romantic feelings. But gods, how much he wanted to tell him how he felt...

"You know, I'm worried about you too Sanji. It's been a while since...and you're still taking it badly."

The blond head shot up, and wide eyes regarded Gin with an expression bordering on nervous. He could see Sanji's calm facade rapidly pulling itself across his face, in a attempt to resume all normality.

"What are you talking about? I'm coping fine, just busy with work."

The hand slowed its rubbing on his back, and Gin's dark face regarding him with scepticism.

"C'mon Sanji, I'm not that stupid. It's hardly difficult to see that you're throwing yourself into work so you don't have to think about Zoro." Sanji flinched at the name. Gin didn't care, the chef needed to hear this. "No Sanji, you need to think about it. As much as it hurts, if you don't you'll never get over the breakup."

The chef moaned. "Gin, please, not _now_."

"Then when, Sanji? When are you going to be ready to talk? When are you going to move on? To get over him? Because you know I don't want to pressure you at _all_, but you also know how I feel about you, and I really don't mind waiting until you're ready but I can't wait forever." Startled, Gin backed off. He didn't mean to pressure Sanji into anything; he just couldn't bear to see a strong man he cared about so much, acting so different, and so pathetic. And he didn't want to have to wait forever for Sanji to come out of his stupor, though his motives were a bit selfish he knew it would do the TV star good to recover from his emotional trauma quickly. Not wanting to stress the chef anymore than he already was, the barman moved to the kitchen to get a drink, muttering apologies. Sanji shook his head; mind cleared like a gale had blown through it.

"Sorry Gin." Sanji reached for the retreating man's arm and pulled him back round to face him. "This is really hard, you know? We were together for years, and everything's just fallen apart around us, and you're being so helpful and everything...I haven't forgotten your confession, and I don't want to hurt you too, but just wait a little bit longer, please? I don't want to rush into anything."

It was impossible for Gin to do anything but cave, looking at the heartbroken blonde's hangdog expression, and the defeated sag of his shoulders.

"It's okay Sanji. You're here because you're my friend; don't feel obligated to do anything else. I'll wait until you're ready again, however long it takes." Gin leant over, squeezing Sanji's shoulder in a supportive matter "Just, don't let your grief consume you, you're stronger than this. It feels like everything sucks, but book at your career, your life at the moment, there's so much more still going on, and I know you can move on, and feel happy again."

The smile that hovered on Sanij's face made all the heartache for Gin worthwhile. Especially when the chef pulled him closer and placed a chaste kiss in the small of his mouth, before tilting his head away, looking embarrassed.

"Thanks Gin. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

As he watched his overtaxed friend curl up on his sofa, Gin prayed he would recover faster, because his patience was wearing thin. Knowing how to help, he slipped on his shoes and crept out of the house. The time for waiting for recovery was over. It was time to bring in the big guns. Sanji's nakama will know just what to do.

-.-.-

* * *

_I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for Reading!_

_Pample x  
_


End file.
